The Tomorrow People: Generation 3
by CPO Backstreet
Summary: A series of stories I wrote in the mid-2000s, following on from both the 70s and 90s series, focusing on a new group of Tomorrow People. Features mostly original characters, although a few familiar faces pop up occasionally.
1. Serial 1 Chapter 1

**While sitting through the CW's attempt to come up with a 21st century version of The Tomorrow People, I was suddenly reminded of my own attempt back in the mid-noughties and decided to share it with people. The stories are set between 2004 and 2008, which explains some of the politics. Especially in the first story. Yeah, I really was a left wing firebrand in those days. It took a lot longer to copy out from my ancient printouts than I thought, so updates might be a bit more sporadic than I first planned, but don't worry, I won't abandon it, no matter how many people ask me to.**

* * *

**SEASON ONE, SERIAL ONE: **Breakout

**CHAPTER ONE**

"Michael. Michael. Michael." The word, his own name, sounded in his head again and again. He tossed and turned as he slept, unable to stay relaxed as something invaded his mind. With a start, he awoke. He placed a hand to his head. It still throbbed but it was getting better, as though whatever had occurred was over. He got out of his bed – and noticed something lying on his desk which hadn't been there the previous night. A belt, with a curious pattern of black and white dots at the centre.

Memories and knowledge that hadn't been there the previous night came rushing into his head. He knew what the belt was. A jaunting belt. And he knew what he had to do.

Michael dressed rapidly and put the belt on. As soon as it was in place, he disappeared.

* * *

Michael stepped calmly off the jaunting pad and looked about him. Somehow he knew where he was: the lab. He knew too that it had been restored to its original décor. And he recognised the man standing there waiting to greet him. "John."

"Michael,"the other replied. "Welcome to the lab."

"Thank you."

"You don't seem very surprised. Which I guess means it worked."

"I know who you are. The Tomorrow People."

"That's who you are too. We've been away from Earth for a while but when we sensed you breaking out I had to come back and check."

"You could sense that even though you weren't on Earth?"

"Well, not us exactly. We had a bit of help."

"Indeed, John,"came a voice from above them. "The telepathic signals being emitted by our new addition were strong enough for me to detect."

Michael smiled and addressed the cluster of lights above him. "Hello, TIM. Pleased to meet you."

"And you, Michael. It is a pleasure to have company again."

Michael turned his attention back to John. "There were others with you once: Liz, Mike. Where are they?"

"They're at Galactic Trig. I'll be going back there too soon."

"And the new Tomorrow People? Adam? Megabyte?"

"We got in touch with their branch of Tomorrow People some time ago. We're not in regular contact with them, though. They generally just do their own thing. But it seems it's time for a new generation of Tomorrow People to break out. And you're the first."

Michael smiled to himself. "The first of the new new Tomorrow People."

"If you like. We managed to use your break out to download knowledge about us, our history, into your head, it's why you know so much about us. It means you can act as a guide, a leader, for those that follow. You and TIM will be able to locate them."

"So that's all I have to do? Just hang about the lab, chat with TIM and wait for someone else to pop up?"

"Well, it wouldn't hurt for you to refine your powers. But there is something else I need you to look at." John activated a monitor and an image of a man appeared. "Colonel Donald Woods. Commanding officer of the North Ridings Regiment. We've been monitoring his activities from Galactic Trig for some time. Evidence indicates he's up to something. He's tired of inactivity so he's decided to create a little crisis."

"You would have thought he'd have had enough activity over the last few years."

"Bombing a couple of Middle Eastern countries into submission? Hardly sporting, is it?"

"I see your point."

"He's after a far greater challenge." John headed towards the jaunting pad.

"Wait a minute,"Michael cut in. "Are you saying it's up to me to stop him? Just me?"

"You and any other Tomorrow People you happen to come across. Good luck." Without another word, John jaunted away.

"Oh marvellous." Michael turned back to the computer above him. "TIM, you'd better give me all you know about Colonel Woods."

* * *

At that moment, Colonel Woods was in his office at the army camp. With him were two of his colleagues, Captain Chambers and Captain Dixon. "We've found the location where the codes are hidden,"he told them. "It won't take too much trouble to get in there."

"What if we encounter resistance?"Chambers asked.

"Kill them."

Dixon seemed shocked by this stipulation. "Sir, those men, well, they're on our side."

"They're weak, Captain. Corrupt. They have no fortitude. Such men do not deserve to wear the uniform of this country. When we succeed, it is men like us that will hold sway in this army. Men who have the fortitude for true warfare. We leave in an hour."

* * *

Michael sat in the lab, reviewing information on the screen. "TIM, do we have any details of Colonel Woods' base camp?"

"Yes, Michael. Full plans are available."

"So we know the exact location of his office?"

"That is true."

"Okay." Michael mounted the jaunting pad. "Jaunt me there."

"Michael, this course of action is extremely dangerous. Are you certain?"

"Well, we're not going to find out anything more just by sitting here. If anyone sees me, I'll jaunt back here."

"Very well. I'm jaunting you now."

* * *

Michael materialised in Woods' office. It was now deserted. The camp was shrouded in darkness. He went over to the desk and noticed some papers laid out. He scanned them rapidly. "The Coldstream Guards."

Before he could investigate any further, he heard TIM's voice. "Michael, please return to the lab immediately. We have another matter requiring our attention."

Michael straightened up and jaunted…

* * *

…rematerialising on the jaunting pad in the lab. "What is it, TIM?"

"I have detected faint telepathic emissions. It appears another Tomorrow Person is breaking out. I will need your assistance to focus."

Michael sat at the communicator table in the centre of the lab and placed his hands on it. "What do you need me to do?"

"Simply reach out with your mind. Search for any messages."

Michael did as he was instructed and heard…something. A faint voice, crying out. "I heard something. A voice. Sounded female."

"Correct. It would appear the new Tomorrow Person is female. I have been monitoring emergency calls. She has been taken to a hospital here in London."

"So what do we do now?"

"I suggest you attempt to make contact."

* * *

Michael jaunted into a hospital corridor. He instinctively knew where he needed to go and headed into a private room nearby. A young woman was sitting up in bed. To his surprise, he realised he knew her – and not because of any psychic connection. "You're that actress, aren't you? Michelle. I've seen you on television."

She looked at him with the air of someone who was used to such a reaction and struggling to respond in a friendly manner. "Yes, that's right. Look, I don't mean to be rude but I've got a really bad headache, hence my being in here. And my boyfriend'll be back any moment."

Michael suddenly realised how it looked. "Oh, I'm not a deluded fan or anything. I'm Michael."

"Pleased to meet you, Michael, but all the same…"

Instead of talking out loud, Michael formed his response in his mind. "I'm here to help you."

Michelle looked at him curiously. "Are you a ventriloquist or something?"

"Or something." Michael crouched down next to her and took her hand. She didn't pull away. It seemed he had made a connection somehow. He recalled the directions from his acquired memories. "Close your eyes. Imagine your mind is a fist. A great big fist. Opening slowly. Like a flower." He felt the images forming in her head and sensed her mind clearing as she broke out fully.

Michelle opened her eyes and looked at him, surprised. "My headache's gone."

"That's right. Have you got any clothes here?"

Michelle seemed to remember she was still wearing a hospital gown. She looked slightly embarrassed. "Yes."

"Get dressed. I'll keep watch outside." Michael headed back into the corridor.

Michelle dressed hurriedly. "I'm ready!"she called when she was done.

Michael headed back into the room. He held out a jaunting belt. "Put this on." When she was finished, he gave the order. "Jaunt us in, TIM."

* * *

Michelle appeared on the jaunting pad and looked about in astonishment. Michael stepped off the pad and smiled at her. "Welcome to the lab."

"What…what is this place?"

"I've told you. We call it the lab." He gestured at the panel of lights on the ceiling. "And that's TIM. TIM, this is Michelle."

"Hello, Michelle,"TIM responded.

Michelle looked confused. "Some sort of computer?"

"Not exactly. I am composed of biomechanical technology. It means that in essence I have what you might call a living brain."

Michelle turned back to Michael. "Look, why have you brought me here?"

"Because you're like me. One of the Tomorrow People."

"I think there's been a mistake."

"You could hear my thoughts, couldn't you? And the jaunting belt worked on you. It wouldn't have if you were a sap."

"Sap?"

"Homo Sapiens,"TIM explained. "It means ordinary man."

"Actually,"Michael corrected,"it means wise man."

"I appear to have been misinformed,"TIM observed.

"Anyway, it's a remarkably silly term. Best if you just think of them as non-telepaths."

Michelle was trying to get her head round things. "So, we're, what, some sort of superhero? Telepathic, capable of teleportation?"

"And with mild telekinetic abilities. It's not very impressive, I admit. We represent the Galactic Federation's interests on Earth. Protecting the planet from alien threats. Or even human ones. Actually, we've just started looking into a gentleman called Colonel Woods…"

"Protecting the planet from alien threats? Just the two of us? And your biomechanical brain up there?"

"Well, until any more Tomorrow People break out." Michael saw Michelle was confused by the term. "That's the process by which you become a telepath."

"Look, I'm sorry but you were right, this is all a bit silly and I really don't think it's for me." Michelle took off her jaunting belt. "You'd better have this back."

"Keep it. You won't be able to jaunt very far without it."

Michelle stepped onto the pad. "All right but just…send me back, okay?"

Michael glanced upwards. "TIM, jaunt Michelle back to the hospital, will you?"

"Very well, Michael." Michelle vanished from the pad. TIM spoke again. "I do not believe this is the last we've heard of her, Michael. Elizabeth had similar difficulties accepting her status at the beginning."

"Yes, well, we'll worry about Michelle later. There was something I saw in Woods' office that I need to check out. Something about the Coldstream Guards."

* * *

Michelle reappeared in her hospital room. She hurriedly took her jaunting belt off and stuffed it into a locker. Moments later, her boyfriend Tommy appeared, carrying a cup of coffee. "Michelle? You got dressed."

Michelle struggled to think of what to say. "Yeah, I'm feeling much better suddenly. Don't know what came over me."

"It might be best if you stay in overnight though. Just to make sure."

"No, really, I'm feeling better now. I just want to get home. Can you get the doctor for me?"

* * *

Michael materialised at an army camp for the second time in a matter of hours. He found two unconscious soldiers lying on the floor of an office. Glancing around, he noticed a safe that had been broken into, its contents removed. He nodded grimly before jaunting out.

* * *

Woods laid out a series of pieces of paper on his desk as Chambers and Dixon crowded around him. He gestured to a line of the text. "Whitehall."

"Could be tricky getting in there,"Chambers observed. "Place is pretty heavily guarded."

"Yes,"Woods replied. "By us. Who's going to raise an eyebrow if a few more soldiers turn up?"

"When do you want to put the plan into action?"Dixon asked.

"As soon as possible, Captain. Assemble the troops. It's time for our final briefing."

* * *

Michael sat in front of a monitor in the lab, reviewing data. "Have you found out anything special about that army camp?"

"I have been searching my database,"TIM replied. "I have discovered one curious detail. It was one of three sites in the country which contains details of Britain's activation codes."

"Activation codes? Codes for activating what?"

"Nuclear missiles."

Michael looked round in horror. "If the activation codes were in that safe and Woods took them, then that means he can set off every nuclear missile in the country."

"Not exactly. The activation codes have to be broadcast from a specific location."

"And that location is?"

"That information is unavailable."

"Well, find out, TIM, and quickly. Woods has been one step ahead of us the whole time. I'm going to give someone an update." Michael went over to the booster table.

* * *

Michelle followed Tommy into their house. "You'd better have a sit down,"Tommy told her. "I'll get you a drink."

"I'm all right,"Michelle insisted.

"Just let me look after you."

Michelle smiled. "Okay. You win."

As she went through into the sitting room, Michelle heard Michael's voice. "Michelle. Can you hear me?"

Michelle looked around in astonishment. "Michael, where are you?"

"I'm still in the lab. I'm communicating with you telepathically."

"Well, don't, all right? It's creepy."

"It's not like I'm poking around in the contents of your head or something. I can only read your thoughts if you direct them at me."

"Look, is there something you want?"

"The guy I told you about. Colonel Woods. TIM thinks he's stolen the activation codes for the country's nuclear missiles. We're trying to find out where he's planning to transmit them from."

"Is this for real?"

"Absolutely. I'll keep you posted."

"Michael?" Michelle heard no response. "Michael!"

Tommy poked his head round the door. "What did you say?"

"Er…my call. Whether or not I need a sit down. I think I'd better go to bed. Early start tomorrow."

Tommy looked bemused. "Okay."

* * *

Woods walked alongside Chambers and Dixon towards the troops massed for inspection. "Has Stage Two been prepared?"

"Yes, sir,"Chambers answered. "The plane is ready for immediate take-off."

"Take half the troops and head for the airfield. If you haven't heard from me by 1600 hours tomorrow, take off without me. Then it'll be up to you to ensure the plan is completed."

"And me?"asked Dixon.

"You'll be accompanying me, Captain. See if we can't teach you a few lessons about who the real enemy are."


	2. Serial 1 Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

Michael was round a friend's house, watching some videos with a group. Suddenly, he heard TIM's voice in his mind. "Michael."

Michael glanced round. "Excuse me. I just need to pop outside for a moment." He headed out the front door before answering out loud. "What is it, TIM?"

"I have some new information, Michael. I believe you should return to the lab immediately."

One of Michael's friends, Dave, came out into the hallway and saw him through the open door. "Hey, Michael, what are you doing out there?"

He broke off, astonished, as Michael simply faded away.

* * *

Michael reappeared in the lab. "What have you got for me, TIM?"

"I have discovered the location from which the codes must be broadcast, Michael. It is a secret bunker underneath the area known as Whitehall."

"Can you jaunt me there?"

"Sadly not. The exact co-ordinates are unknown."

"Keep trying, TIM. There's something I have to do."

* * *

Michelle was in her dressing room at the studio when Michael appeared behind her. "So this is where you like to hang out?"

"How did you get in here?"

"The usual way." Michael picked up a newspaper and began flicking through it.

"Look, Michael, you seem a nice enough person but you don't really have the right to keep blundering into my life like this."

Michael pointed to an article in the paper. "This is what I was telling you about. Break-in at an army camp. Vital documents stolen. Police suspect inside job. This is what Colonel Woods is up to. He knows the location and the operating codes of a secret defence installation hidden under Whitehall. I've got TIM working on the details right now."

"And you want me to help you stop him?"

"Is that so unlikely? You've seen the powers we have. We've as good a chance as anyone at stopping this."

"Why can't you just leave me alone?"

"I'm afraid that wouldn't solve anything. You've broken out now. You're a Tomorrow Person. However much you try and deny it you're linked to all this."

At that moment, he heard TIM's voice. "Michael, I believe I have the information you requested."

"That was TIM,"Michelle realised. "I heard his voice."

"Yes,"Michael confirmed. "He can transmit messages on telepathic frequencies. I'm coming in now, TIM."

"Wait." Michelle opened a drawer and took out her jaunting belt, strapping it on. She noticed Michael's questioning look. "Just in case."

Michael smiled before adopting a transfer position. "Two to jaunt in, TIM."

* * *

Michael and Michelle stepped off the pad in the lab. Michael went to stand under TIM. "TIM, you said you had information."

"That is correct, Michael. I have intercepted a report from the Whitehall guard. They have been attacked by what appear to be British army troops, undoubtedly the work of Colonel Woods. Their last message indicates they will soon be overcome."

"Were you able to get their position from the message?"

"Yes, I can transport you to a close location."

"All right. Michelle?"

Michelle nodded. "I'm coming with you."

"Thank you." Michael reached into a locker and took out a pair of stun guns. He held one out. "Take this."

"That's your superior human solution to all this? Just go in there and shoot them all?"

"We're Tomorrow People, Michelle. Non violent…mostly, anyway. We're incapable of deliberately killing or harming another lifeform. These are stun guns. They'll simply knock out the target for a short time with no lasting effects."

Michelle took the weapon from him. "Well…okay, if you're sure."

"It's what I've heard." They stepped onto the pad. "Jaunt us in, TIM."

* * *

Woods and Dixon were in the computer room of the bunker. A few soldiers loyal to them were standing nearby, while the bunker guards lay unconscious on the floor. Woods tapped in some commands. "I believe that's everything set up. I'll get the rest of the men together and ready for departure. Join us as soon as everything's finalised."

"Sir." As Woods left, Dixon and the two other soldiers present were over to the console.

At that moment, Michael and Michelle materialised nearby. Michael aimed his stun gun at the trio and fired, rendering them unconscious. He bent to check the guards. "I think they're going to be all right."

"Michael!" Michelle gestured to the computer console. "This looks like some sort of countdown."

Michael hurried to her side. "You're right. They must have already set the missiles to launch." He began operating controls.

"What are you trying to do? Stop it?"

"No, I'm trying to…" He paused as an image appeared on the screen: the planned trajectory of the missiles. "I'm trying to find out the target. Washington DC. Woods thinks big."

"He's going to bomb the Americans?"Michelle asked.

"Looks like it. Wouldn't that stir up a hornet's nest. That loony president of theirs has a habit of picking a fight when things aren't going his way."

"Well, is there any way to stop it?"

"I don't know enough about the abort procedures to do this the normal way. I've been practising using my powers. I hope I'm proficient enough to do this." He waved his hand over the consoles – and nothing happened.

"What's supposed to happen?"

"It's supposed to stop. It's all a matter of telekinetically operating the correct switches and…" He waved his hand over it again – and the countdown stopped. "Ah. All it took was a bit of concentration."

"So we've saved civilisation as we know it?"

"I don't know." Michael checked the prone forms of Dixon and his men. "Woods isn't with this lot. I wonder what happened to him."

Michelle had crept over to the doorway. "Michael, someone's coming."

Michael joined her. He heard running footsteps and an unfamiliar voice. "Come out with your hands up. This building is surrounded by the proper authorities. Any resistance will be met with extreme force."

"I don't fancy the idea of explaining our presence,"Michael observed. "Let's go."

The pair jaunted out.

* * *

Woods and his group arrived at an airfield to find Chambers waiting by a large troop carrier plane with the rest of their men. "Welcome aboard, sir,"Chambers noted.

"Thank you, Captain. Have you heard anything from Dixon?"

"No, sir, but we've been monitoring radio transmissions. The bunker is now back in the hands of government forces."

"Yes, reinforcements arrived just after the countdown was started. We had to abandon Dixon's party."

"Reports indicated that they have been taken prisoner. However…" Chambers trailed off.

"Yes, Captain, get on with it."

"Reports also state that said prisoners were unconscious when they entered the computer room. And the countdown had already stopped."

"What happened? Did one of those guards we left behind recover?"

"Not as far as we can tell. No-one's really sure what happened." Chambers looked nervous. "Sir…what do we do now?"

"Proceed as planned, Chambers. Proceed as planned. Are arrangements made?"

"Yes, sir. An airfield has been located in Virginia. It's disused but serviceable."

"Exactly what we need. Make ready for takeoff."

* * *

Michael and Michelle had returned to the lab. "TIM, has there been any word on Woods?"Michael asked.

"I'm afraid not, Michael. The Ministry of Defence has issued a warrant for his arrest but as yet he has not been found."

"What are you so worried about, Michael?"Michelle asked. "The danger's passed, surely."

"For the moment, yes, but there's nothing to stop Woods trying again."

"According to TIM, they've changed all the codes he stole and doubled the guard on the bunker. I'd say there's a lot to stop him trying again."

"Maybe but…there's something we're missing, I'm sure of it."

"Are you sure you're not just trying to string this thing out?"

"Believe me, Michelle, I would love for this to be over. I just don't think it is." He sighed. "Anyway, I'd better touch base back home. They'll be wondering where I've got to. What about you? Heading back to the studio?"

"No, I've finished for the day. I think I'll stay here and have a chat to TIM."

"Okay. See you later."

* * *

When Michael jaunted back home, he headed back to the living room and was surprised to find Dave waiting there. "Your mum let me in,"his friend said by way of explanation.

"Yeah, sorry I headed off like that,"Michael replied. "Had a few things to sort out."

"Yeah." Dave paused, wondering how to phrase his question. "How did you manage to…disappear into thin air?"

Michael shifted uncomfortably. "What?"

"I went out into the hallway and saw you just…vanish."

"I didn't vanish, I…jaunted."

Dave looked at him, bemused. "Jaunted?"

"Yes. I'm one of the Tomorrow People. The next stage of human evolution. It's something we can do." Michael saw Dave wasn't convinced. "TIM, send a matter transporter to this location." To Dave's astonishment, a jaunting belt fitted with a matter transporter clip appeared on a nearby chair. Michael handed it to him. "Put it on."

Dave did as instructed. "Are you sure this is safe?"

"Well, I've never tried it before, but…jaunt us in, TIM."

* * *

Michelle watched as Michael and Dave materialised back in the lab. Michael gestured an introduction. "Dave, Michelle. Michelle, Dave."

"Is he a Tomorrow Person too?"Michelle asked.

"No, he's a…non-telepath."

"Then how come he just…appeared out of nowhere?"

Michael unclipped the belt from Dave. "Matter transporter. It allows non-telepaths to be transported. They're activated telepathically so one of us or TIM has to do it for him."

Dave looked around, astonished. "You're really a Tomorrow Person?"

"Well, I am now. I broke out a few days ago."

"So…when you disappeared from outside the house, where were you going?"

"To stop World War III. A rogue army officer named Colonel Woods was about to fire a salvo of nuclear missiles at Washington."

"But you stopped him."

"Well, yes and no. We stopped him but he's still out there. Actually, I'm beginning to think we need the assistance of someone in authority."

"I suppose you have friends in high places?"asked Michelle.

"Well, not personally. But the name of the Tomorrow People can open doors."

"We have had little contact with the current Prime Minister,"noted TIM.

"I wouldn't want to see him anyway." Michael thought for a moment. "There is one possibility. TIM, set the co-ordinates for No 11 Downing Street. Dave, would you mind waiting here?"

Dave shrugged. "Suppose I might as well."

"Michelle, you coming?"

"Why not?"

The pair stepped onto the pads and jaunted.

* * *

The Chancellor of the Exchequer watched in bewilderment as two young people materialised in front of him. The older of the two stepped forward. "Mr Brown? I'm Michael, this is Michelle. We're the Tomorrow People. I think you need to contact the Ministry of Defence."

* * *

Woods, Chambers and a battalion of soldiers disembarked from their troop carrier at the disused airfield. "Prepare the men to move out, Captain,"Woods ordered.

* * *

Michael, Michelle, the Chancellor and General West were gathered around the conference table at No 11. "So it was you that overpowered those soldiers at the bunker?"West asked.

"That's right,"Michelle replied. "Sorry we didn't wait around but we wanted to avoid awkward questions."

"So have you any idea where Woods went?"

"I have an idea,"Michael observed. "That's all it is but I think it carries some weight. Woods intended to launch nuclear missiles at Washington. Would that really have been enough to start a war?"

"I think the US have shown their willingness to go to war,"the Chancellor noted.

"Willingness, yes, but eagerness? Saddam and the Taliban were just scapegoats who dared to put up a fight. I can't see Blair putting his neck on the block. He'd find someone to blame – Woods preferably but if not anyone would do – and coolly hand him over to Bush to stick him in the electric chair…or whatever it is they do these days."

"You may have a point there,"West conceded.

"But you know the one thing that would really make this escalate? Reprisals."

"You mean he intended to fire an American missile back at Britain?" Michelle thought for a moment. "If there were casualties on both sides, then the population of two countries would be clamouring for justice."

"And Bush and Blair would give it to them the only way they know how. By shedding the blood of their own people. That's where I think Woods is now. America."

"I'll check with air defence,"West decided.

* * *

Woods and his men thundered up to a US compound. The gate guard came over to greet him. "Can I help you, sir?"

"I don't think so." Woods took out his revolver and shot the man down. Moments later, his men opened fire, blowing the gate away.


	3. Serial 1 Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

West hurried into the office. "I've spoken with the US. A transporter plane with a British transponder was detected along the eastern coast three hours ago. They disappeared off the radar in Virginia – less than ten miles from a nuclear defence complex."

"But they won't be able to fire them,"Michelle protested. "They need the codes."

"It's an emergency deployment station,"West explained. "The codes are kept at the base. It might take time but they'll launch them all right."

"Then we need to stop them,"Michael observed. "Have you got anyone in the area?"

"There's a regiment of fusiliers stationed in a nearby barracks. I'll inform the US government that I'm going to order them to head to the base."

"We'll be joining them,"Michael replied. "On one condition."

"Which is?"

"I want your guarantee that Woods and any men captured over there will be facing British military justice. No handing them over to an American firing squad or whatever they'd like to do. I'm not being party to an execution."

"Agreed."

Michael looked at the Chancellor. "Will the government support the general's decision?"

"They will."

"Good. Then we'll see you at that base."

* * *

Michael and Michelle jaunted back into the lab where Dave was waiting. "What's going on?"he asked.

"Seems we're in luck,"Michael replied. "We're going to America." He thought for a moment. "Actually, I'm not sure if that counts as lucky."

"We thinks that's where Woods is,"Michelle added.

"Can I come with you?"Dave asked.

Michael thought for a moment. "Okay. Get a matter transporter." He opened up the weapons locker and tossed Dave a stun gun. "You'd better take this too."

"Michael,"Michelle interceded,"I don't want to sound big-headed or something but, well, I am somewhat well-known."

"I think dodging the paparazzi is the least of our problems, Michelle."

"I know that but…I really could do without everyone instantly noticing who I am every time we go somewhere."

Michael considered this. "Check the upstairs room. You'll find some AE suits – they're a sort of spacesuit. Put one on. And hurry."

* * *

Agent Walker of the FBI was in his office in Quantico when a subordinate entered. "Sir, we've got something here that might interest you. It was a report sent to the Pentagon concerning a raid on a military complex by rogue British army troops. A nearby British battalion has been despatched to contain the situation."

"The foolish behaviour of the military is of no interest to me,"Walker replied.

"I understand, sir, but…there are Tomorrow People assisting them."

Walker leaned forward eagerly. "Tomorrow People? It's been a long time since anyone's had a chance to have a look at them. Those fools with the DSI should never have abandoned their research so readily. And as for those lily-livered British disbanding their EWE…"

"Can I take it you wish to investigate, sir?"

"Indeed I do, Agent. Indeed I do. Have the men prepare to move out immediately."

* * *

Michelle came down the stairs wearing an AE suit and glanced at Michael and Dave in bemusement. "I think I actually look more conspicuous rather than less."

"The suit has a camouflage function,"Michael replied. "You can mentally command it to look like however you want."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. Give yourself blonde hair. Make yourself look like an old woman. Transform yourself into an exact double of Frank Bruno. Whatever you think will attract least attention." Michael turned to Dave, handing him a glowing pyramid-shaped object. "You'd better take one of these."

"What is it?"

"A crystal. It'll allow you to communicate with TIM. If you get into trouble, direct him to transport you back here."

"Well what about you?"

"We can always jaunt. And TIM can read us telepathically." Michael glanced over at Michelle. She had turned her hair blonde and morphed her clothes into a Texan farmgirl dress. "You ready?"

"Well, I can recognise myself but I doubt if anyone else would."

"I've heard people always recognise you when you're not looking your best. TIM, you got the co-ordinates?"

"Yes, Michael. The General has provided me with the location of his support troops."

"All right. Jaunt us in."

* * *

Michael, Michelle and Dave materialised in the middle of a small group of British troops outside the installation. Several of the soldiers turned and looked at them. "Who's in charge here?"Michael asked.

An officer came over. "I am. Major Green."

"Michael of the Tomorrow People. That's Michelle and Dave. What's the situation?"

"It seems you people were right. The base is under the control of hostiles. They've posted perimeter guards at key points. We outnumber them but I can't guarantee we could take the base before they set off the missiles."

"Do you know where Woods is?"Michelle asked.

"So far as we can tell, he's holed up in the computer room at the top of that tower there."

"We could jaunt up there, try and take them by surprise,"Michael noted.

"If we don't manage it, there'll be an awful lot of guns pointing at us,"Dave observed.

"True. Major, can you launch an attack as soon as we jaunt? Keep the perimeter guards under control while we secure the tower?"

"We should be able to manage that,"Green confirmed.

"Okay. Michelle, Dave – you willing?"

Michelle nodded. "As I'll ever be."

"Why not?"Dave sighed.

"TIM, we're about to jaunt,"Michael reported. "Transport Dave with us. Let's go."

* * *

Woods, Chambers and two other soldiers were grouped around a computer console. "It's accepting the codes,"Chambers noted. "Target locked."

"All right,"Woods replied. "Fire."

At that moment, Michael, Michelle and Dave materialised in the room, stun guns raised. They fired a salvo, taking down Chambers and the other two men. Woods turned to face them, gun raised. "It's over, Woods,"Michael told him. "Put the gun down."

"How did you get in here?"Woods demanded.

"We just did."

Something clicked in Woods' mind. "You're the ones that knocked out Dixon and the others. You got into the computer room before the attack force arrived."

"Look, come on, just put the gun down,"Dave insisted. "Do you really think you've going to outshoot all of us?"

"Maybe not but I can take one of you." Woods gestured to the console. "The target's locked in. All I have to do is press the fire button."

"What exactly is it locked onto?"Michael asked.

"London."

"But – I've got friends there, family!"Michelle protested. "You can't just kill them all!"

"Our country is weak, soft, lacking in moral fibre. Even without the attack on Washington, this will make us great again. There are many in the military who think like me. They will force the cowards who lead us to declare war on this country – the greatest power in the world. Sixty years ago, we stood alone against a country that was treading on everything in its path. We showed true greatness. The Americans are just as great a threat to our way of life. They may not send armies to conquer us but they are taking over, subtly, gradually, destroying our independence."

"In many ways you're right,"Michael conceded. "But guns and bombs are not the answer. If you don't like the way our country is led, you vote to change it. You don't drop an atom bomb on the capital and blame it on the Yanks! We can't let you kill millions of people."

"You can't stop me,"Woods replied. "I only need to press one button."

The sound of gunfire reached the tower. "Listen,"Michelle urged him. "There are British army troops out there. They're going to overrun your men."

"My men are willing to die for the cause."

Michael spoke to Michelle telepathically. "We're going to have to make him lose his target. When I give the signal, you jaunt to his left, I'll jaunt to his right. Soon as you get there, fire."

"But what if he shoots one of us?"Michelle asked.

"We'll deal with that when it happens. Now!"

Michael and Michelle jaunted, reappearing at opposite ends of the room. Taken by surprise, Woods waved his gun around uselessly and the pair fired, as did Dave. Woods crumpled to the floor. "This telepathy is quite useful,"Michelle observed.

Michael glanced outside. "We have to let the Major know we've got control here. Maybe then he can get those men to surrender. Dave, can you tell him?"

"What – make my way to him through a battlefield?"Dave asked.

"Not exactly. TIM, transport Dave to Major Green's position."

* * *

Dave materialised by Green on the other side of the perimeter fence. "We've captured the tower. If you tell those guards, they might surrender."

"Worth a try." Green turned to a subordinate. "Have we got a frequency for them?"

"Here, sir." The man handed him a radio.

Green spoke into it. "This is Major Green calling all hostiles. The control tower has been captured and your commander neutralised. You have nothing left to fight for. I instruct you to surrender."

"This is Sergeant Price,"came the response. "Your claims are clearly false. You have not even penetrated the compound."

* * *

Michael was working the computer telekinetically. "I've broken the target lock. Don't want anyone firing a missile at London by mistake. Or on purpose."

Michelle was looking out the window. "Michael, they haven't surrendered. I don't think they believe we're here."

Michael came to her side. "If only we can think of some way to convince them…" He glanced around and smiled.

* * *

Price and his men were startled as the artillery guns attached to the control tower suddenly pointed at them. Green spoke again. "As you can see, a covert strike force has crossed your perimeter and gained control of the tower. I ask again for your surrender."

"We surrender!"Price replied hastily.

"Lay down your weapons and open the gates. My men will be arriving to take you into custody."

At that moment, three smart-looking cars drew up behind Green's men. Walker stepped out of the first one, proferring his ID card. "Agent Walker, FBI."

"It's all right, we have the situation under control,"Green replied.

"I'm glad to hear it. I understand you have Tomorrow People with you."

"They're in the control tower."

"Thank you." Walker began striding towards the compound.

Dave, having overheard the conversation, took out his crystal. "TIM, transport me to Michael and Michelle's location."

* * *

Dave materialised back in the control tower. "Michael, there's a man from the FBI just turned up. He's interested in you two."

"I'd rather not be questioned by the locals,"Michael observed.

"Do we jaunt back to the lab?"asked Michelle.

"We'd better make sure this lot are secure first. I don't want them coming round before Green's men can collect them. Have you seen any rope anywhere?"

At that moment, Walker appeared in the doorway, gun raised. "All right, you lot are coming with me."

"Well that's gratitude,"Michelle protested. "We just prevented a war."

"I'm not interested in politics. My department have been wanting to get a hold of one of you telepaths for ages."

"Dave's not one of us,"Michael told him. "You might as well let him go."

"Don't play games with me. Now I suggest you co-operate. I would like some live subjects but I can learn almost as much from examining a dead telepath."

Michael sent out a telepathic message. "TIM, transport Dave and Michelle back to the lab."

As the pair vanished, a furious Walker fired his gun at Michael. Using every ounce of his telekinetic abilities, Michael managed to stop the bullet in midair and cause it to fall harmlessly to the ground. "What do you want with us?"he asked.

"You think you're so much better than us,"Walker sneered. "The next stage of human evolution. Well I know what you really are. Freaks who are a danger to my country. Now let me tell you…"

"What's going on here?" Green had appeared in the doorway.

Walker spun round – and Michael seized his chance, jaunting away. Walker glared at Green angrily. "You let him get away."

"Michael and his friends were never our problem." Green gestured to the unconscious Woods. "He is."

"These men may know something about the Tomorrow People. I'm taking them into custody."

"On the contrary, Mr Walker, these men are my prisoners. If you have a problem with that, I suggest you take it up with the Ministry of Defence and the Pentagon."

* * *

Soon after, Michael, Michelle and Dave were meeting at No 10 Downing Street with the Chancellor, West and the Prime Minister. Michelle had dispensed with the AE suit, returning her appearance to normal. "It seems the country owes you its thanks,"the Prime Minister observed. "But what I don't understand is why you didn't come to me."

"We're Tomorrow People, Blair,"replied Michael. "Dedicated to end wars and work for the benefit of all mankind. That puts us on opposite sides."

"Yet you felt able to speak to the Chancellor."

"Mr Brown may be willing to march under the banner of New Labour, the greatest good for the smallest number, but he does at least have one saving grace. He doesn't like you. Now if you'll excuse me, we need to talk to someone important."

Michelle and Dave followed Michael away from the table. "Is it really a good idea to get the Prime Minister's back up?"asked Michelle.

"The amount of subversive correspondence I've sent him this past couple of years, I imagine Interpol have got a file on me already." Michael beckoned West over to join them.

"What is it?"West asked.

"Just before we left Virginia, General, we ran into an FBI agent named Walker. What do you know about him?"

"According to Major Green, he's a member of the FBI's Parapsychology Division."

"I didn't know they had one,"commented Dave.

"They don't shout about it but with the dealings they've had with the Tomorrow People over the years they've grown very interested in the use of telepathy. And they don't care how they get their information. If they're on your case…watch your step."

* * *

It was that evening and Michelle had gone home. She was sitting reading in the lounge when she heard Michael's voice. "Michelle."

Michelle got to her feet. "Michael, are you here?"

"No, I'm at the lab. Think I might spend the night in one of the dormitories here."

"Telepathy. Not sure I'm used to that one yet."

"Sorry to startle you. Just thought I'd let you know that Woods and his men are back in the country and facing court martial for treason – among other things. They're all likely to get sentences of between ten and twenty years."

"What about Walker?"

"I spoke to General West. He hasn't heard anything of him since he left the compound. Can I count on your help if we run into him again?"

"Of course. I'm one of you now. I'll see you tomorrow."

Tommy stuck his head round the door. "Who are you talking to?"

Michelle quickly composed herself. "No-one."

* * *

**End of Serial One**


	4. Serial 2 Chapter 1

**I was going to half-seriously ask if anyone was still reading this but I got my first favourite and follow so thank you to that person. I don't think any of the other stories are quite as politically slanted as the first one. But hey, if you had a chance to be rude to the Prime Minister, wouldn't you..?**

* * *

**SEASON ONE, SERIAL TWO: **The Bodysnatchers

**CHAPTER ONE**

Michelle jaunted into the lab and noticed Michael seated near the main screen, viewing some sort of text document. He glanced back at her. "Just checking the latest tabloid rumours about you. You seem to be dating three different people."

Michelle had become accustomed over the past few weeks to her status as a Tomorrow Person and the connection between her and Michael. However, sometimes she still found his behaviour a little bemusing. "I'm glad you're putting all this technology to good use."

"Well, if you've got it…TIM's been monitoring all news reports, seeing if there's anything we need to look into."

"And I take it there's no sign of any evil geniuses bent on world domination?"

"If there is, they're keeping awfully quiet." Michael regarded her carefully. "You've been spending a lot of time here recently."

"Well, I can't really be a part-time Tomorrow Person, can I? Have to check in every now and again. Make sure nothing's wrong."

"There is one thing,"TIM commented.

Michael was suddenly alert. He looked up at the computer. "What's that?"

"Over the past two months, there has been a steady increase in missing person reports."

"Any sign of something we should be involved in?"

"Not as yet. However, I will keep you informed."

* * *

At a waxwork museum, an attendant was finishing off his duties. He looked around one of the galleries. "Anyone there?" Hearing no answer, he turned off the lights, moved to leave…and was grabbed from behind. He tried to shake off his attacker, caught a glimpse of the face – and stopped in astonishment. It was one of the waxworks.

* * *

"Michael, I am receiving a communication from Dave,"TIM reported. "He wishes to know if there is anything you require assistance with."

"Send him a matter transporter and bring him to the lab,"Michael replied, not taking his eyes off the monitor.

Michelle, sat next to him, looked momentarily confused. "What do you need him for?"

"A fresh pair of eyes."

"You know, I've got friends I could bring to the lab too, you know."

"Dave saw me jaunt. I had to tell him the truth. Anyway, he helped us out in that business with Woods. Still, if you want to bring a friend along feel free."

Dave materialised on the jaunting pad. "What's up?"

Michael gestured to the screen. "This is a record of missing persons recorded in the last two months. Several of them have gone missing in London. Far more than anywhere else."

"So there's something happening in London?"

"No, it's more than that. The figures have gone up all over the country. Not as sharply as London but enough to suggest the trend is more widespread than it appears."

"Maybe it's centred on London,"Michelle suggested. "Whatever it is."

* * *

In a futuristic control room, two of the waxworks placed the unconscious form of the attendant on a pallet. One of the waxworks lay down on a similar pallet. Lights played across the features of both those on the pallets…and when they had cleared, the waxwork looked just like the attendant.

* * *

Michelle got up. "I'd better be heading home. I told Tommy I wouldn't be too late tonight. Call me if there's anything you need help with." She climbed onto the jaunting pad and disappeared.

Michael turned to Dave. "Have you got anything you need to rush off to?"

"No. You?"

"Never. TIM, can you pull up the police reports on those missing persons?"

"That can be done."

"What are you looking for?"Dave asked.

"Well, I won't know until I find it,"Michael replied. "Some connection or a tiny detail the police might have missed. How many reports have you found, TIM?"

"Forty-three."

Michael sighed. "Looks like it's going to be a long session."

* * *

Michelle materialised in the front room of her house. Tommy entered and looked at her in surprise. "I didn't hear you come in."

"I made sure I was quiet. Thought you might be resting."

"Where have you been? I went to see you at the studio but they said you'd already left."

"I went to see some friends after work."

"Anyone I know?"

"No, I don't think so. Do you want takeaway tonight?"

* * *

Dave was leafing through a printout TIM had provided when he stopped suddenly. "Michael, I think I might have something here. This chap that vanished in Plymouth – he was in London two days before he disappeared."

"Does it say what he was doing there?"

"He was visiting that new waxworks – Harrington's."

"Harrington's?" Michael went over to the screen and brought up a report. "I thought as much. This woman went to Harrington's shortly before she vanished too. TIM, is there any mention of Harrington's in other records?"

"There are seventeen records which refer to the missing person visiting Harrington's shortly before they disappeared."

Michael nodded. "And it's entirely possible the others were there too. They just didn't consider it important enough to mention. Well, it gives us somewhere to start anyway. TIM, where's Michelle?"

"She is at home."

"Is she alone?"

"I am detecting no brain patterns in her immediate vicinity."

"All right. I'll go and tell her what we've found out."

"Do you want me to come along?"Dave asked.

"No, I won't be long. You keep checking the reports. See if you can confirm that all of them were in London."

* * *

Michelle was putting some crockery in the dishwasher when she became aware Michael was standing beside her. "So this is where you live,"he commented.

Michelle drew him away from the doorway, looking at him angrily. "What are you doing here? Tommy's in the other room."

"I made sure he didn't see me jaunt."

"That's not the point! Having a strange man in the kitchen would be difficult to explain. How would you feel if I jaunted into your house without being invited?"

"Feel free. I'm sure my parents would like to meet you."

Michelle sighed and gave up. "Is there a reason you're here or did you just decide to annoy me?"

"We think we might have found a connection between the missing persons. A significant proportion of them visited the new waxworks, Harrington's."

"But they didn't disappear while they were there?"

"No but it's possible something happened to them while they were there. I think we should check the place out."

"Now?"

"No, it's not open now. Tomorrow. Are you free?"

"I'm sure I can arrange it."

"Michelle…" Tommy appeared in the doorway. "Who's this?"

"This is a friend of mine, Michael. Michael, this is my boyfriend, Tommy."

Michael held out his hand. "Pleased to meet you."

Tommy accepted the hand but looked uncertain. "I didn't hear the doorbell."

"I didn't use it."

"Oh, another one that enters buildings without making any noise."

Michelle interceded. "You'd better go now, Michael. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yes, of course. Nice to meet you, Tommy." Michael headed out the door. As soon as it closed behind him, he jaunted.

* * *

Dave looked round as Michael reappeared on the jaunting pad. "Did you see Michelle?"

"Yes. She's agreed to go with us to Harrington's tomorrow, check it out. I'd better communicate with her telepathically, make the arrangements."

Dave was surprised when Michael made no move to go over to the focusing table. Instead he slouched down on one of the couches in the sitting area. "Did anything else happen?"

"Mmm? Oh, I met her boyfriend. Tommy."

"Oh? What's he like?"

"I'm not sure. We didn't really talk for that long. Michelle hasn't told him anything about us."

"Do you expect her to?"

"I'm hoping she doesn't. The last thing we need is more complications."

* * *

At the airport, the customs officer checked the passport of the next passenger. "Do you mind telling me the purpose of your visit to this country, sir?"

Agent Walker of the FBI Parapsychology Division smiled. "Let's just say I'm pursuing an investigation."

* * *

Michael, Michelle and Dave had gone to the waxworks. Michelle was looking around without much enthusiasm. "Well, it's an interesting exhibition. But I really don't see how it helps us to solve a missing person case that might not even be within our remit."

"We don't have a remit, we're freelance." Michael was staring at one of the exhibits, his mind seemingly elsewhere. "Just look around for anything suspicious, anything that might provide a link between this place and the vanishments."

As Michael wandered off into the next room, Michelle turned to Dave. "Does this feel like a wild goose chase to you?"

"Well, it looked a bit promising in the lab but you're right. I can't see anything going on round here."

Behind them, the attendant who had vanished earlier watched them – or rather, the creature who had taken his form. He glanced outside at the corridor, making sure it was clear, then turned to two of the waxworks. They stepped off the plinth and grabbed Michelle and Dave from behind.


	5. Serial 2 Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

In a room further along, Michael suddenly became aware he was alone. "Michelle? Dave?" As he was about to go back and look for them, the pair appeared in the doorway. "Oh, there you are. Where have you been?"

"Just being thorough,"Michelle replied.

"Hmm. I'm beginning to think you were right, we're not going to find anything here. Come on."

* * *

At that moment, the real Michelle and Dave were shaking themselves back into consciousness in a dark, metal-walled room. "What happened?"Dave asked. "Where are we?"

"I don't know,"Michelle replied. "I'll see if I can contact Michael." She concentrated hard for a moment, then a worried look crossed her face. "Dave, I can't hear him."

"Could something have happened to him?"

"I can't contact TIM either." She looked even more worried. "Dave, I can't jaunt. Something here's blocking me from using my powers."

Suddenly, a young man appeared in the doorway. "Oh good, you're awake."

Dave looked at him in recognition. "I know you. You were an attendant at Harrington's – you were with us just before we were knocked out."

"Well, I do work at Harrington's, yes. My name's Josh. But I've been here for the past two days."

"What?" Michelle looked at her watch. "We can't have been here for over two days. The date hasn't changed on my watch."

"You just appeared a few minutes ago,"Josh confirmed.

Dave tried to piece this together. "Then…it can't have been you that we saw. It was someone that looked like you."

"Josh, are there any other people here?"Michelle asked.

"Yeah, dozens."

Michelle looked at Dave. "We may have just solved the case."

* * *

Michael rematerialised in the lab and looked about him, confused. "Where are Michelle and Dave?"asked TIM.

"I don't know, they were right behind me. Transfer them back to the lab."

"I am not receiving a signal from them."

"What?" Michael went over to the booster table and laid his hands on it. "Michelle, it's Michael. Where are you?" He looked up at TIM in confusion. "I'm not hearing anything."

* * *

Walker had gone to the Ministry of Defence. Spotting the person he was looking for, he hurried after him down a corridor. "General West!"

West looked round briefly. "Can I help you?"

Walker fell into step next to him. "I'm Agent Walker. FBI."

"Yes, Major Green told me about you. What are you doing in here? The FBI has no jurisdiction on British soil."

"Our name carries a lot of weight. Wasn't too hard to persuade your guards to let me in."

"I'll make sure they're instructed otherwise in future."

"Look, I know you were involved with the Tomorrow People. What do you know about them?"

"Very little. And I'm going to tell you even less. The Tomorrow People helped us to avert a holocaust. Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"They help us on their own terms. They're a law unto themselves. Dangerous."

"That's your theory, Mr Walker. Not mine. I'll ask the guards to show you the exit." West headed through the nearest door.

"What about these disappearances, eh?"Walker called after him. "Those missing persons? You think it's just a coincidence they start right after the Tomorrow People show up?"

* * *

Michelle and Dave were following Josh through the corridors of the complex. "So if it wasn't you we met at the waxworks,"Dave pondered,"then whoever's behind this must have copied you somehow?"

"I suppose so,"Josh conceded.

"That's why no-one actually disappeared from the waxworks,"Michelle realised. "They were replaced by a copy who went home and then slipped away to somewhere else."

"But my copy was still working at the waxworks,"Josh pointed out.

"They must be replacing the staff as well, so they can keep an eye on what's going on."

"But what about the rest of them?"Dave asked. "Where are they going?"

* * *

At that moment, the copies of Michelle and Dave were entering an underground bunker. Their leader, Graves, turned to them. "Transference has been successful?"

"Perfectly,"the copy of Michelle replied. "We are fully stabilised in these forms."

"How long until we are ready for the next stage?"the copy of Dave asked.

"Soon,"Graves told them. "Very soon. We only need a few more of us to undergo the change before we are ready."

* * *

Tommy heard a knock at the door and opened it to find Michael standing there. "Is Michelle home?" Michael asked.

"No, I haven't seen her since this morning. Why?"

"A group of us went to the waxworks, Harrington's, earlier. She disappeared pretty quickly afterwards. Could she have gone back to work?"

"She wasn't due in. I'll just check." Tommy went to the telephone and dialled a number. "Hi, it's Tommy here. Is Michelle in? She's not. Okay." He replaced the receiver and turned round. "No, they haven't seen her since…"

He broke off, somewhat perplexed. Michael had vanished.

* * *

Michael jaunted to outside Harrington's. As he was about to head towards the turnstiles, he noticed someone else talking with the ticket seller. Walker. Michael flattened himself against the wall, listening to their conversation.

Walker produced photographs of Michael, Michelle and Dave. "Have you seen any of these three?"

The ticker seller examined the prints. "Yes, I think so. They were here earlier today."

"Only today? That's the only time they've been here?"

"Well, it's the only time I remember seeing them. But I'm not on duty here all the time."

Walker considered this, putting the photos back in his pocket. "Do you mind if I pop in and have a look around?"

"Of course, sir. Take as long as you want." Once Walker had gone, and unaware Michael was still watching him, the ticket seller operated a switch in his booth and spoke into a microphone. "An FBI agent was here. Name of Walker. He was looking for three people who visited here today – including the two we harvested."

"Have him brought to us,"came the reply.

Michael had heard enough. He jaunted…

* * *

…appearing inside the museum, a few feet behind Walker. He watched as the FBI agent moved cautiously through the corridors. He saw him enter a large room with plinths covered in waxworks and moved quietly into the doorway. Then he saw something else: Two of the waxworks moving off the podium and advancing on Walker from behind.

"Walker, look out!"he shouted. Walker spun round and saw the two dummies. Michael whipped out his stun gun and fired, downing both of them. Walker caught a brief glimpse of Michael before he jaunted again.

* * *

Michael stepped off the jaunting pad in the lab. "TIM, I now know what's going on. The waxworks are behind the abductions – they're alive somehow. Must be some sort of alien life. They've got Michelle and Dave. They must have some way of blocking their signals."

"Then we have no way of locating where they have been taken,"TIM observed.

"There might be one. I'll need an AE suit. Oh – and one other thing, TIM. Walker's here. I saw him at Harrington's."

"What is his interest in this?"

"Same as always. Us. We'll worry about him later. First priority has to be finding Michelle and Dave."

* * *

Michelle was leading Dave and Josh on an inspection of their surroundings. "There has to be a way out of here,"she sighed. "Josh, when new arrivals like us are brought here, what happens?"

"You just appear out of nowhere. On slabs like the ones where I found you."

"Are those the only slabs like that?"

"Oh no. There are about a dozen rooms here with three or four slabs in each of them. Newcomers can appear on any of them."

"Must be some kind of matter transporter,"Dave noted.

Michelle nodded in agreement. "And they must be transporting them from somewhere. Maybe there's a way we can reverse it – transport ourselves back there."

"It's worth a try,"Dave observed. He turned to Josh. "Come on. Show us where we can find one of these transporters."

* * *

Michael came down the steps in the lab, wearing an AE suit. "I am far from convinced of the wisdom of this scheme,"TIM observed.

"It's simple enough,"Michael retorted. He mentally activated the suit's camouflage function, turning himself into a waxwork similar to those he had seen. "It would fool anyone."

"You may fool them into thinking you are a waxwork. But would you fool them into thinking you are an alien? They may recognise each other on sight."

"Well they can't know what everyone looks like. I'll just tell them I've been on another planet recently. Play it by ear." He stepped onto the pad. "Jaunt me in, TIM."

* * *

A last straggler, Karl, was exploring the corridors of Harrington's. As he approached the tableaux, the two dummies that Michael had stunned earlier came to life and grabbed hold of him.

Michael, still in his waxwork disguise, stepped out from behind the curtain. "Quickly. We must move fast on this one."

One of the dummies looked at him curiously. "What are you doing here?"

"I have been working on another area of the project. After you failed with the FBI agent, it was felt you might require assistance. This one must be processed as soon as possible."

* * *

Michelle and Dave had set to work on the inner workings of the pallet. "Have you noticed something?" Dave asked. "None of the people here have recognised you."

"Well, I suppose with all this craziness going on the last thing they're interested in is autograph hunting." Michelle gestured to the rewiring. "Does that look okay to you?"

"Well we see to have reversed something. Shame Michael isn't here. He's been looking through John's old journals, getting quite proficient at the whole technical thing."

"He isn't here. So we'll have to do the best we can. Do you know how to trigger this?"

"I think so."

"All right. The worst that can happen is it explodes." Michelle lay down on the pallet. "Give it a go."

Dave pressed the connections together – and Michelle vanished.

* * *

Michael accompanied the struggling Karl and the two dummies through a door in the museum. They arrived in the control room in time to see Michelle appear on the pallet. She looked at the dummies. "Oh. That's a shame."

Michael turned off his AE suit's camouflage circuit and drew his stun gun, knocking the two dummies unconscious again. "Glad to see you're all right."

Michelle smiled wryly. "I might have known I'd run into you around here."

Karl was looking around. "Careful – there's a third one about."

"No, there's not,"Michael replied. "That was me. I was in disguise." He turned to Michelle. "Where's Dave?"

"He's in some sort of bunker with the originals of the staff here and the other missing people. Someone's been duplicating them all."

"Well…if the duplicates of the staff have been sent here, where have the rest of them gone? Oh, well, first things first." He turned to Karl. "What's your name?"

"Karl."

"Okay, Karl. I think these two are responsible for the abductions so you should be safe. Get out of this exhibit as fast as you can and keep walking. Don't let anyone stop you until you're a mile away."

"Pleasure." Karl looked at the pair in bemusement. "Who are you anyway?"

"We're the Tomorrow People. Don't tell anyone." As Karl left, Michael turned to Michelle. "The next thing we've got to do is free all the people from that bunker."

Michelle gestured around them. "Maybe this equipment can do something."

"Good idea. We'll check. By the way, I'm afraid I popped round your house again while you were missing. Asked Tommy if he'd seen you."

"I suppose I'll have to let him know I'm safe. When I'm sure I am."

* * *

Tommy was outside Harrington's. He saw Karl emerging from the exit door and went over to him. "Excuse me, I…"

"Sorry, can't stop,"Karl replied, as he hurried on his way.

"That was a bit rude,"Tommy commented to himself.

"There's a lot of it about." Walker was standing behind him. "You look in a spot of trouble, young man."

"It's my girlfriend. She's gone missing. This was the last place where she was seen."

"That doesn't surprise me. I had some curious experiences in there myself. There's been quite a few disappearances associated with this place." Walker took some photos out of his pocket. "I think these are the people responsible. Recognise any of them?"

Tommy only just managed to control his shock as he saw Michael and Michelle among the photos. "No,"he replied quickly. "Who are you anyway?"

Walker took out his ID badge. "Walker. FBI. I've been tracking those three for a few weeks now. And I've a feeling they might be in there. Your girlfriend too possibly. You feel like giving me a hand?"

Tommy was torn for a moment, his mind filled with questions. He sensed Michelle was in trouble but he was wary of the consequences if this man caught up with her. Nevertheless his priority had to be finding her. "Okay."


	6. Serial 2 Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

"Did I mention Walker's around?"Michael asked.

Michelle looked up from the console. "What's he after?"

"Us. He traced the disappearances to this place but I think he believes we're behind them. He caught a glimpse of me when I saved him from those dummies."

"Anything else you need to tell me?"

"Nope. That's it." Michael gestured to the controls. "Does that look like it'll unseal the bunker to you?"

Michelle peered over his shoulder. "Probably. And I think this is some sort of intercom."

Michael smiled. "Just what we need."

* * *

In the bunker, Dave, Josh and the rest of the prisoners saw a series of doors spring open around them. Michael's voice came over the intercom. "Listen to me, all of you. The way is now clear for your escape. I don't believe anyone will try to stop you but I suggest you get out of there as soon as possible." As everyone else headed for the exits, he sent out a more personal message. "Dave, are you still wearing the matter transporter?"

Even though he had no idea if Michael could hear him, Dave answered. "Yes."

"Good. I've instructed TIM to transport you back to the lab as soon as you're out of the null field."

* * *

Michael turned to Michelle. "Well that's the easy bit. Now for the hard bit. Tracking down those responsible for this and getting them to stop."

"Any idea where we start?"

"I've got the co-ordinates here. Another bunker located on the outskirts of London. At a guess, I'd say that's where the other duplicates have congregated – together with any other unprocessed aliens like these two." He gestured to the dummies. "But if there's a null field around the bunker where you were held, there's likely to be one there too. That means we won't be able to use our powers. Sure you want to come?"

"Of course."

Michael smiled. "TIM, send a stun gun for Michelle. Then stand by to jaunt us to the co-ordinates I gave you."

* * *

Tommy held a window open so Walker could enter the waxworks. "Wouldn't it be easier to just go in the front door?"

"I tried that once before,"Walker replied. "I ended up being ambushed. This time we can take them by surprise."

"Who?"

Walker paused for a moment, unsure how to answer. "Let's just say we'll know them when we see them."

* * *

Michael and Michelle jaunted into the bunker – and found themselves surrounded by aliens. Some were duplicates of the prisoners from the first bunker, others resembled waxworks. And all of them had futuristic guns trained on them.

"Well, this is definitely the right place,"Michael sighed.

* * *

In the control room where Michael and Michelle had left them, the two dummies were recovering consciousness. "What happened to us?"asked the second one.

"That one sent to assist us,"the first one recalled. "It was the telepath. He stunned us."

"He may still be close by,"the second realised. "This equipment has been tampered with."

"Then let us find him."

* * *

The alien leader eyed Michael and Michelle carefully. "So. You are the telepaths."

"Tomorrow People,"Michelle clarified.

The alien nodded. "Tomorrow People. I had heard you were on Earth."

"Then you must know Earth was assigned protected planet status by the Galactic Federation,"Michael observed.

"True. But the Galactic Federation will not be able to interfere before we have control of this planet. And we will be very hard to remove."

"Who are you?"

"The Zeronites. Our people are many. We need new worlds to populate."

"Do you normally look like waxworks?"Michelle asked.

"No. We have no true appearance. We can mould ourselves into whatever form of life we choose, infiltrating communities as a bridgehead. Soon, we will have enough duplicates that they can inveigle themselves into society and begin taking up strategic positions to sabotage resistance to our takeover."

* * *

Walker led Tommy through the waxwork museum. "Keep your eyes peeled. I'm sure those Tomorrow People are around here somewhere."

Tommy saw the two Zeronite dummies come round a corner. "Mr Walker, look!"he shouted.

Walker turned, aimed his gun at the Zeronites and fired. The bullets bounced off them. He and Tommy backed against a wall as the Zeronites continued to advance.

* * *

Michael could see only one chance to break the impasse. He dived for one of the nearby consoles and twisted a dial. For a moment, there was a high-pitched sound. All of the Zeronites who were in human form suddenly reverted to waxworks.

"What did you do?"Michelle asked.

"He's erased the body prints,"the Zeronite Leader replied. "Telepath, do not tamper with that dial any further. It allows us to maintain our forms. If we were to lose the ability suddenly, the results could be catastrophic. We could be destroyed!"

"I don't want to do that,"Michael told him. "But I will unless you agree to my terms."

"State them."

"Leave this planet immediately. Allow us to leave here safely and inform the Federation what's been happening here. Make no further moves against this planet."

The Leader paused for a second then conceded. "I agree. We will recall our personnel from the waxworks."

* * *

Walker and Tommy watched as the first Zeronite turned and put his hand to his ear. "Understood." Then, to the astonishment of the two humans, they turned and left.

* * *

As the Zeronites filed out, Michelle sidled over to Michael. "I thought you said we couldn't kill,"she whispered.

"I'm bluffing,"he replied softly. "Don't tell anyone."

* * *

Tommy headed through his front door. He had parted company with Walker once they'd left the museum. Something told him associating further with the FBI agent wouldn't be particularly wise. To his surprise, Michelle stuck her head round the door from the living room. "Hi, darling. Where've you been?"

"Out looking for you! That friend of yours, Michael, came round, said he'd lost you. And no-one else had seen you either."

"Oh, I just went shopping."

"And I met this FBI agent. He had photos of you and Michael. Said you were behind some kidnappings."

That seemed to throw Michelle but she recovered quickly. "That's all been cleared up. The missing people turned up fine. It's all in the paper. Was there anything else?"

Tommy wondered for a moment how to explain his other experience…then decided he couldn't. "No. Nothing else."

* * *

When Michelle jaunted into the lab, Michael and Dave were waiting for her. "I've spoken to the Federation,"Michael told her. "They've agreed to keep a close eye on the Zeronites, make sure they don't enter restricted space again. I spoke to General West too. He assured me Walker has no official status in this country."

"He's still here though,"Dave pointed out. "And he's going to keep looking for us, unofficially or otherwise."

"True. I guess we'll just have to be careful." He noticed Michelle was looking worried. "Anything wrong?"

"Tommy met Walker. And I think he saw the Zeronites too. I've stalled him but he knows something's going on."

"That could be unfortunate,"TIM noted.

"Or maybe inevitable,"Michael argued. "Look, Michelle, he's a part of your life. My family know what I am. It's your decision what you tell him and we won't interfere."

"He'll find out eventually,"Dave added.

"Maybe." Michelle smiled. "Anyway, we saved the world from alien domination. I say that calls for a celebration."

"Now you're talking,"Dave agreed. "Drinks all round, eh, TIM?"

"Careful, guys,"Michael cautioned them. "Don't overdo it. Otherwise you could end up seeing double."

* * *

**End of Serial Two**


	7. Serial 3 Chapter 1

**SEASON ONE, SERIAL THREE:** Fallen Gods

**CHAPTER ONE**

Michael and Michelle sat around the focusing table, their hands spread out across the surface. In their heads, they could hear a voice: a young man screaming in agony. "He sounds in such pain,"Michelle observed. "Was I like that?"

"I've a feeling we both were,"Michael replied. "It's a painful process, breaking out."

The scream stopped. Michelle breathed a sigh of relief. "Were you able to get a fix on him, TIM?"

"I'm afraid not, Michelle,"TIM answered. "But don't worry. The telepathic signal is growing stronger all the time. I am sure I will soon be able to determine his location."

* * *

"Mark! Mark, wake up!"

Mark jerked into wakefulness as his mother shook him. He stared at her in confusion and not a little hostility. "What are you doing?"

"You were screaming the house down. You must have been having a nightmare."

"I'm not a child, Mum. I don't scream in terror at the thought of monsters under the bed."

"I know that…"

"That wasn't a dream. That was something else. Something very interesting."

* * *

"So what will we do when we locate this new Tomorrow Person?"Michelle asked.

"Go and see him, of course,"Michael replied. "Explain to him what he is. You know, like I did with you."

"And then he'll come back here with us?"

"That's right."

"Place is going to be getting crowded. Just how many Tomorrow People are you expecting to break out?"

Michael shrugged. "Every child alive today has the potential to become a Tomorrow Person. All they have to do is find the key inside themselves to unlock the special powers we telepaths possess."

"Michael, I am detecting more telepathic emissions,"TIM revealed.

Michael headed for the focusing table and gestured for Michelle to do likewise. "Is he breaking out?"

"It is possible the process may be complete. The signals I am receiving appear to be deliberate."

"He knows we're here?"Michelle asked.

"He probably heard us while we were breaking out,"Michael replied. "TIM, can you get a fix on his location now?"

"I can."

"All right." Michael and Michelle headed for the jaunting pad. "Let's go pay him a visit."

* * *

Michael and Michelle jaunted into a front room and looked around them. "Is this his home?"asked Michelle.

Mark appeared in the doorway. "How did you get in here?"

"We just did,"Michael replied.

Mark digested the information. "You're them, aren't you? The voices I've been hearing."

"That's right,"Michelle confirmed.

"What am I?"

"You're a Tomorrow Person,"Michael told him. "Like us."

"Tomorrow Person." Mark considered the term. "Homo Superior."

"That as well."

"We're telepathic,"Michelle explained. "And we can jaunt – teleport."

"Try and hear my thoughts,"Michael suggested. He transmitted a message. "I'm Michael, this is Michelle. Who are you?"

"Mark,"he replied out loud.

Michael nodded encouragingly. "You try and talk to me now."

Mark stared hard at Michael. "Can you feel that?"

Michael winced slightly. "I don't know. I can feel…something. Mark, you'd better stop. Something's wrong."

Michelle looked on in confusion. Michael's face spasmed. He fell to his knees, clutching his head in pain. "Mark, stop it!"she shouted. She looked at Mark and realised he didn't share her concern. He was looking at Michael with an expression of pure malice, as though enjoying seeing him in pain. "TIM!"she shouted. "Jaunt us back to the lab!"

As Michael and Michelle vanished, Mark was startled for a moment. Then he smiled to himself. "Fascinating."

* * *

Michelle hurried to Michael's side as they arrived back in the lab. "Michelle, what has transpired?"asked TIM.

"That new Tomorrow Person,"Michelle replied. "Mark. He attacked Michael somehow."

"Bring him to the focusing table,"TIM told her. "I can examine him."

Michelle guided Michael over to the table and placed his hands on it. Even though Mark's attack had apparently ceased, he was still in pain and virtually catatonic. "Well, TIM?"

"He has been subjected to some form of psionic attack. Several nerve endings in his brain have been burnt out. He will be left in permanent pain for the rest of his life."

"Is there anything you can do?"

"There is something but it will be dangerous for both of you. A variation on a reanimation technique that John devised. If I can transfer part of your life energy to him, it could cause cellular regeneration and repair the damage."

"What do I have to do?"

"Take your place at the table."

Michelle did as she was told and a green glow surrounded them both.

* * *

Mark was still standing where he had been when Michael and Michelle had left. His mother entered. "Was there someone else here? I heard voices."

"Yes. There was someone else here. Then they left."

"How?"

"I'm not sure yet." Mark gazed at a space behind his mother…and jaunted, appearing behind her. "Ah. That's how."

His mother stared at him, bewildered. "How did you do that?"

"I just did."

"But…"

Mark raised his hand and knocked her off her feet with a burst of telekinetic energy. "I don't intend to waste time answering your foolish questions."

* * *

As the glow faded, Michael opened his eyes weakly. "What happened?"

"The new Tomorrow Person attacked you,"Michelle replied.

Michael's eyes hardened slightly at the reference. "He's not a Tomorrow Person. Not in the conventional sense anyway. Tomorrow People cannot kill or cause harm to come to anyone. At least, not seriously. This Mark is something else. Someone who has developed the powers but not the maturity to use them properly."

"So what does that mean?"

"It means he's probably insane."

"We need to get after him." Michelle tried to get to her feet and realised for the first time she felt as tired as Michael. "TIM, I can hardly move."

"The transference process has left your energy levels depleted,"TIM told her. "It will be some time before you are fully recovered."

Michael looked at Michelle. "You transferred part of your life energy to me? You probably saved my life." His tone became businesslike again. "TIM, send Dave a matter transporter and ask him to come to the lab. Then get me a line to Galactic Trig. We're going to need some help dealing with this."

* * *

Mark stood calmly in the centre of his room, his eyes closed. Around him, the room was a maelstorm. Objects floated around the room in rapid circles, as though being blown by a whirlwind. He opened his eyes and they all dropped to the floor. "Yes, I believe I've got the hang of that."

* * *

Dave appeared on the jaunting pad. Michael and Michelle were sat on the sofa in front of the visiscreen. "What's going on?"he asked.

"Rogue Tomorrow Person,"Michelle replied simply.

On the screen was Timus, Earth's ally at the Galactic Trig. "The Federation is well aware of Earth's closed planet status,"he told them. "However, this matter is outside our jurisdiction. You are not under threat from extra-terrestials but from a home-grown menace. A native of your planet."

"That native of this planet is a telepath,"Michael replied. "There are only two of us here now. Surely you can spare someone to assist us. One of Earth's representatives perhaps."

"Very well. I'll see what I can do." Timus' image faded away.

"What do we do in the meantime?"Dave asked.

"Nothing,"Michael replied. "Our last bout with Mark took it out of us. We haven't got the energy for another confrontation."

Michelle got to her feet. "TIM, I feel strong enough to jaunt home now."

"Very well, Michelle. I will boost your transfer."

"What about you, Michael?"

Michael smiled at her. "I'll spend the night in the lab. I've got further to go than you. I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

Michelle jaunted into her living room. She was instantly hit by a wave of dizziness and sat down on the sofa. Her boyfriend Tommy entered. "Hi, Michelle. When did you get in?"

"Um, just now."

"Are you all right? You look tired."

"Oh, hard day, that's all. I just need an early night." Michelle forced herself to get to her feet and headed for the bedroom.

Tommy caught her arm, stopping her. "Michelle, is there something wrong? You've been really secretive these past few months, always disappearing off somewhere. And then there was that business with the FBI agent."

"I told you, that was all a misunderstanding."

"But if something was wrong, you would tell me, wouldn't you?"

Michelle smiled. "Yes, of course. Sorry but I really am feeling very tired."

* * *

Michael was dozing in one of the lab's dormitories when Dave banged on the door. "Michael, get up!"

Michael clambered out of bed. He hadn't bothered to undress the previous night because he was so exhausted. He began putting his shoes on. "What's the matter?"

"TIM says someone's arriving from the Trig."

Michael nodded his understanding and followed Dave through to the lab. "Who is it, TIM?"

"I don't know, Michael. I'm receiving the jaunting signal now."

"All right. Let them in."

A dark-skinned man in his early 20s appeared on the jaunting pad. He looked at the two of them. "Which one of you is Michael?"

"I am. This is my friend Dave. He's a non-telepath but he's been of great help to us."

The man smiled at Dave. "A pleasure to meet both of you. My name is Steve. I believe you met my father, Michael. He believed you were capable."

Michael was confused momentarily. "Your father?"

"John."

"John's your father?" Realisation dawned in Michael's head. "And Elizabeth is your mother."

"That is correct. Timus told me you need help."

"We thought a new Tomorrow Person was breaking out,"Dave explained. "But it turned out to be a bit more complicated than that."

"He's a telepath,"Michael continued. "And he has all the powers that we have. But he's psychotic. He can cause people pain, resulting in serious harm. It's quite possible he can kill as well."

Steve nodded. "My father always feared this would happen. A telepath who lacked the strength of character to cope with the stress of breaking out. We hoped that they would be unable to complete the transition, that they would revert and lose their powers. But an unstable personality might be able to harness them at great cost to their sanity."

"Is there any way to stop him?"asked Dave.

"Jedikiah found a way to block telepathic abilities,"Michael recalled. "So did the Khultan. Do the Federation have any such techniques?"

"There are ways we can treat him,"Steve observed. "But first we have to capture him. And we must do that with nothing but the special powers we have."

* * *

Mark sat in his room, his eyes closed, listening in telepathically to the conversation going on in the lab. "Well, where do we start?"he heard Dave ask.

"His house,"Michael replied. "Michelle and I went there, I can show you."

"We had better take the stun guns,"Steve decided. "Will your friend be accompanying us?"

"I will, yes,"Dave confirmed.

"Then we will need a matter transporter. TIM?"

Mark opened his eyes and smiled to himself. "TIM…"

* * *

Michael, Dave and Steve mounted the jaunting pads. "Same co-ordinates as before, TIM,"Michael instructed.

The trio faded away…and moments later, Mark materialised on the pad in their place. "Nice place you've got here."

"You are Mark,"TIM realised. "How did you find this place?"

"I just knew where it was. I sensed where the others were. I could discover everything about them."

"Mark, listen to me. You are ill. The powers you are using, you don't fully understand them. They are harming you."

"No. I'm harming you."

Mark unleashed a wave of psychic energy and the lab exploded around him. TIM screamed.


	8. Serial 3 Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

Michael, Dave and Steve looked around the living room. The place was wrecked, smashed up, items strewn everywhere. "Where is he?"Dave asked.

"I don't know,"Michael replied. "I can't sense him anywhere near here."

"There is someone here though,"Steve put in. "A non-telepath."

"How do you know?"Michael asked.

"I've been honing my telepathic abilities. They're upstairs."

The trio climbed the stairs. They could hear sobbing from one of the bedrooms. Michael knocked gently on the door. "Hello? Are you all right in there?"

"Who's there?"demanded a shocked female voice.

"It's all right. We're friends."

Michael creaked the door open slightly and they slipped in. This room too had been wrecked. A woman was sat crouched on the far side, staring at them in a panic. "Are you Mark's mother?"asked Dave.

"Are you friends of Mark?"she asked worriedly.

"Not exactly,"Michael replied. "But I have met him."

Steve looked around in wonder. "Did Mark do this?"

Mark's mother nodded. "Yes. He has these powers, I don't know how to describe it."

"We know what we can do,"Michael assured her.

"Michael, if Mark did all this, he must be completely unstable,"Steve noted.

"He's always been bad,"Mark's mother confirmed. "I've tried my best with him but I just can't stop him."

Michael shrugged. "Sometimes you just get a bad seed."

Dave looked uncomfortably at Mark's mother. "Do you know where Mark is now?"

"No. I don't want to know. I never want to see him again."

"Maybe you won't have to,"Michael replied. "Are you going to be all right on your own?"

"Yes, thank you. I can call my sister. She'll come and sit with me."

Michael turned to the others. "We need to get back to the lab." They headed out of the room – at which point Michael stopped, confused. "Steve, I can't make contact with TIM."

"Neither can I,"Steve confirmed. "What are we going to do?"

"The lab's not far away. We should be able to jaunt there without him."

"What about me?"Dave asked. "I can't jaunt."

"I'll activate your matter transporter telepathically, bring you with us. Let's go."

The three of them faded away.

* * *

Michael, Dave and Steve appeared back in the lab. They found the place wrecked, consoles smashed. "TIM, what happened here?"Michael asked. There was no answer. "TIM?"

They all looked up at the globes above them, smashed beyond repair. "What's happened to him?"asked Dave.

"TIM's dead,"Steve replied simply.

* * *

Michelle came downstairs to find Tommy in the living room. "You feel better after your sleep?"he asked.

"Fine,"she told him. "I need to get going."

"Where? You're not working today."

"No, just a few errands I need to run."

At that moment, Mark jaunted into the room. "Ah, there you are,"he observed.

Michelle tensed at the sight of him. "How did you get here?"

"Same way you got to my place. I can sense where you are, all of you. And since you seem to believe you have an open invite to my home, I thought I'd assume the same with yours."

"Who is this?"Tommy asked bewildered.

"His name's Mark,"Michelle explained.

"The next stage of human evolution,"Mark offered.

Michelle shook her head. "There's nothing evolved about you."

"Oh yes?" Mark waved a hand and Michelle felt her throat righten as though she was being choked. "We'll put that to the test, shall we?"

Concentrating hard, Michelle raised her hand and gestured at Mark. He was sent hurtling backwards by a burst of telekinetic energy, losing his concentration. He got to his feet and smiled. "You're a feisty one, Michelle. I look forward to seeing you again." He jaunted away.

Tommy looked on in astonishment. "What did you just do?"

Michelle sighed and glanced upwards momentarily. "TIM, I need a matter transporter." To her astonishment, there was no answer. "TIM?" She tried another tactic. "Michael?"

She heard Michael's voice in her mind. "Michelle, you need to get to the lab rightaway."

"I need a matter transporter."

"Okay. But you'll have to operate it yourself."

A matter transporter materialised on a nearby chair. Michelle handed it to Tommy. "Put this on."

Tommy did as he was told. "What for?"

"We're going on a little trip."

* * *

Michelle and Tommy materialised on the jaunting pads. Michelle looked at the lab in astonishment. "What happened here?"

"We had a visit from Mark,"Michael replied.

"So did we. Tommy saw him jaunt, saw me use my powers…I had to invite him along."

Michael nodded and looked at Tommy. "Hello again. Welcome to the lab. It's usually in better shape than this."

Michelle gestured to the group. "You know Michael. That's Dave and…I'm sorry, I don't know you."

"This is Steve,"Michael explained. "He's a Tomorrow Person too. He's been at the Trig."

"Tomorrow Person?"asked Tommy.

"The next stage of human evolution,"Steve replied.

"That's what Mark said he was."

"Mark's a rogue,"Michelle explained. "He was too unstable to break out properly. It's driven him mad."

Tommy shook his head. "I'm sorry, I can't handle this."

"I was the same when I first broke out,"Michelle told him. "You will get used to it, I promise you."

"I think you'd better send me back where I was."

Michelle glanced at Michael, who nodded his agreement. She sent out a telepathic signal that transported Tommy back to the house. Then she turned to the others. "I couldn't talk to TIM."

"Mark killed him,"Dave explained.

Michael nodded in confirmation. "Steve and I have been working on the computers. We've managed to tie in an amplifier so the jaunting belts still work and we can use the matter transporters but…there's nothing we can do to restore TIM."

"We need to find Mark right away,"Steve insisted. "I can sense his position."

"So can I,"Michelle concurred.

"All right,"Michael agreed. "Break out the stun guns."

"Four of them,"Dave added.

Michael turned to him. "Dave, you know the situation. If you get into trouble out there, you won't be able to call TIM for help. That matter transporter is useless without one of us to operate it."

"Then I'll have to make sure I stick close to you."

Michael nodded. "All right. We'll all go."

* * *

Mark was standing in the woods when Michael, Michelle, Dave and Steve materialised in front of him, stun guns raised. "What's this?"he sneered. "A posse?"

"We want to help you, Mark,"Michael replied. "But we're willing to use force if you're not willing to come with us."

"You think you can overcome me? I've beaten you once."

"You're outnumbered,"Steve pointed out. "Do you think you can beat all of us?"

"All of you?" Mark smiled. "I don't think so. Someone's missing. And I don't have to beat you when I can do this." He jaunted away.

"He's gone,"Michael sighed, rather redundantly.

"What did he mean, someone's missing?"asked Dave.

"Tommy,"Michelle realised. "He was with me when Mark arrived."

"Let's go,"Michael snapped.

* * *

Tommy was entering the living room when Mark jaunted in front of him. "You're not one of us,"Mark observed conversationally.

"No,"Tommy confirmed. "I'm not."

"Good. Then this will be all the easier. And it will strike a blow against the Tomorrow People." He used his mental powers to force Tommy to his knees.

At that moment, Michael, Michelle, Dave and Steve arrived, appearing in a square around Mark. "Last chance to surrender, Mark,"Michael noted.

"You're never going to catch me,"Mark replied. "Don't you understand, I have your powers! I can go anywhere!"

Suddenly, Tommy mustered up his courage and leapt to his feet, grabbing Mark from behind in a bear hug. Mark was momentarily confused and Michael and Steve took their chance. They fired, stunning them both.

Michael checked Tommy, looking up into Michelle's accusatory eyes. "He'll be all right." He glanced over at Mark. "Wish I could say the same about him."

* * *

Michael and Dave were back in the lab, saying their goodbyes to Steve. Mark was slumped unconscious on the jaunting pad. "I'll take him back to the Trig,"Steve told them. "They have experience dealing with unstable telepaths. We'll try and rehabilitate him."

"What if you can't?"asked Dave.

"Then we'll keep him safe. Make sure he can't harm anyone else." He glanced around the lab, still not entirely repaired after Mark's attack. His eyes alighted on the smashed globes above them. "We could provide you with another Tim computer."

"No,"Michael replied. "It won't be the same. We'll manage on our own."

"Not quite on your own. We at the Federation have not forgotten our origin…or our responsibilities. Good luck, Tomorrow People of Earth."

"Good luck, Tomorrow People of the Federation." They watched as Steve and Mark faded away.

* * *

Tommy opened his eyes slowly to find he had been left on the sofa. Michelle was crouched by him. "How are you?"

Tommy blinked, remembering. "That boy?"

"He's gone. He's with people who know how to handle him."

Tommy thought for a moment then something else sprang to mind. "Your friends shot me!"

Michelle smiled. "Stun guns. We're Tomorrow People, we can't kill or cause harm. You gave us probably our only chance to capture Mark."

Tommy's thoughts were still elsewhere. "That FBI agent, Walker. The one who was after you during that business with the waxworks. He knows about you, doesn't he?"

"He knows about the Tomorrow People, yes. A lot of the authorities do. Most work with us. Walker… he's not acting with the sanction of our government. I'm not even sure if he's acting with the sanction of his own."

Tommy didn't seem mollified. "This world you're mixed up in, Michelle…it's not what I was expecting."

"Neither was I. But I don't really have a choice." She looked into his eyes, searching for some hope, but could find none. She sighed. "I'll get my things in the morning."

Michelle headed out of the room. She wasn't surprised to find Michael waiting in the corridor. He looked at her with sympathy. "You all right?"

She nodded. "Let's get back to the lab."

They jaunted away.

* * *

**End of Season One**


	9. Serial 4 Chapter 1

**SEASON TWO, SERIAL ONE:** The Wrong Crowd

**CHAPTER ONE**

Michelle jaunted into the lab to find Michael staring at a computer screen. "You found the latest paparazzi photos of me yet?"she asked, amused.

"Yeah,"Michael replied automatically then looked embarrassed.

"So you got the new computer up and running?"

"Oh yes. It's not interactive like TIM was but it'll enable us to access any useful information."

"And are you going to find anything more useful than photos of celebrities in bikinis?"

Michael coughed and turned off the computer. "Just a little test."

"I think I can show you something a lot more interesting."

"Oh? What?"

"Get an AE suit on and I'll show you."

* * *

Clad in their AE suits, Michael and Michelle materialised in hyperspace. "Take your helmet off,"Michelle instructed, removing hers.

Michael did as he was told. "You do remember that hyperspace has a corrosive effect on living tissue?"

"Only if there's prolonged exposure. A few minutes won't do you any harm. Look around you. Have you ever thought what hyperspace looks like?"

"A void. Endless. The enormity of the vastness of space."

"Yes. Beautiful, isn't it? And just think, of all the people on Earth, it's just the two of us who can see this. It's almost worth all the danger."

"It won't just be the two of us forever, you know. There'll be more soon."

"Yes and then we'll be back to being serious and professional. How about we just enjoy the peace while it lasts?"

* * *

Paul landed heavily on his back. Baz stood over him, fist clenched, the rest of his gang gathering around. "Why can't I trust you to do the simplest of things, Pauly?"he snarled. "Just nick a few fags for us, that's all. But no, you have to go and get yourself caught."

"I'm sorry, Baz,"Paul whimpered. "I'll do better next time."

"Oh, you better had, Pauly. Cos if not things are gonna get a lot more unpleasant."

As if to prove his point, Baz kicked Paul in the ribs. Paul screamed. Inside.

* * *

The scream echoed in the heads of Michael and Michelle as they floated in hyperspace. Michael looked astonished. "Did you hear that?"

"Yes,"Michelle replied. "What was it?"

"A telepathic contact. It didn't seem directed or even deliberate. Just an uncontrolled outburst."

"That means it could be from anywhere."

"Well, not quite anywhere. Hyperspatial co-ordinates correspond to real co-ordinates, remember? In a sense, we're still on Earth."

Michelle realised what he was getting at. "Which means whoever sent the message must be as well. But I thought we were supposed to be the only telepaths on Earth."

"Not anymore. We'd better get back to the lab."

* * *

Baz pulled Paul roughly to his feet. "Now listen. I've got a nice little job planned. And it's quite possible there's a place in it for you. But if you're going to mess up, then we really are going to have serious words."

"I won't mess up, Baz,"Paul stammered. "I promise."

"Good. Well, here's a little something to remind you."

Baz drew back his fist to hit Paul – and Paul jaunted, reappearing a few feet away. "What did you just do?"Baz asked.

Paul looked confused. "I don't know."

"Can you do it again?"

Paul focused hard – and reappeared back where he'd originally been standing.

Baz grinned. "Congratulations, Paul. If you can do that, you really are going to be of use to us."

* * *

Dave appeared on the jaunting pad in the lab, brought there by a matter transporter. "What is it, Michael? Why did you want me here?"

"Michelle and I both heard a telepathic noise earlier,"Michelle replied. "It seems likely there's a new Tomorrow Person around."

"You think he's breaking out?"asked Michelle.

Michael shook his head. "I think it's more than that. That wasn't a response to breaking out, just a reaction to everyday physical pain. I think he's already broken out, at least to a certain extent."

"How could someone break out without you two knowing?"asked Dave.

Michael shrugged. "With TIM gone, we haven't really got any way of detecting random telepathic transmissions. It was a pure coincidence that we heard this one."

"If there is a new Tomorrow Person out there, he's going to be awfully confused,"Michelle noted.

"That's why we need to find him,"Michael replied. "And quickly."

* * *

Baz and three other youths took Paul through the deserted streets to a newsagent's. It was beginning to get dark and the place had shut up for the night. Baz beckoned Paul over to the door and looked through the glass frontage. "There's a key hanging up there, see? You can use that to unlock the door. I've been watching this guy – he never cashes up at the end of the day. Only banks the cash on Thursdays. That means the till's gonna be full. Do you think you can get in there?"

Paul nodded eagerly. "Yeah, sure I can."

"Right. Off you go then."

Paul closed his eyes and jaunted inside the newsagent's. He grabbed the key from where Baz had shown him, unlocked the door…and the alarm went off.

* * *

Michael gestured to a light on the readout. "There. Someone's jaunted."

"Without a belt?"asked Dave.

"They're only boosters,"Michelle reminded him. "We can travel short distances without them."

"Which is what this chap's done,"Michael confirmed. "He only travelled a few feet. Nevertheless, it's enough for us to get a fix on him."

Michelle followed Michael as he headed for the jaunting pad. "What are you going to do?"

"Find him and have a chat."

"Do you remember the last time you tried that? With Mark?"

"Well you and I can't be the only decent people ever to break out. It's very unlikely this one will turn out to be a bad egg as well. Come on, let's go."

* * *

Inside the newsagent's, the rest of the youths were stuffing the contents of the till into bags while Baz grabbed Paul's collar viciously. "You young idiot! Look what you've done!"

"You didn't say anything about the alarm, Baz!"Paul protested. "Just to open the door!"

Baz turned to the rest of the group. "Come on, the police will be here any minute!"

Michael and Michelle were approaching down the street when they saw Baz and his friends coming out of the shop, Paul just behind them. "Hey, wait a minute!"Michael called.

Paul turned, saw them…and then jaunted away.

Michelle glanced at Michael. "Very unlikely, huh?"

* * *

Dave watched as Michael and Michelle materialised on the jaunting pad. "What happened?"

"Turns out our fears were well-founded,"Michelle replied. "There's another evil Tomorrow Person out there."

"No, not evil,"Michael corrected. "Misguided, perhaps amoral, but not evil. He wasn't beyond hope."

"How do you know?"asked Michelle.

"Our minds touched…just for a moment, before he jaunted. I could see he wasn't robbing people and hanging out with those others because he enjoyed it. He just didn't know another way."

"Wait a minute,"Dave cut in. "You told me Tomorrow People couldn't use their powers for evil. Any who did would have to be psychos like Mark."

"We can't do anything that would cause physical harm to others. Robbery, burglary, where the victim isn't in any danger – yeah, I suppose we could do that."

"Nice to know,"Michelle commented. "So what do we do now?"

"We have to find Paul. Bring him here, teach him there's another way."

"Wait a minute – Paul?"

"Paul Wellman. That's his name."

"How..?" Michelle sighed. "No, let me guess. Telepathy again."

"Yes. You should have been able to do it yourself if your mind had been open."

"And this from a guy who doesn't like free-floating in hyperspace."

"If we've got a name, couldn't the computer help track him down?"cut in Dave.

Michael nodded. "Should do. Let's have a look."

* * *

Paul had found himself in his room after he jaunted. He began getting changed for bed. His mother suddenly appeared in the doorway. "Oh, sorry, Paul, I didn't realise you were in here. I thought you were still out."

"Yeah, Mum, I got back a few minutes ago."

"You must have been awfully quiet. I didn't hear you come in."

"Er, yeah, I was."

Mrs Wellman smiled. "Well, I'll leave you to get on. See you in the morning." She kissed him on the cheek and walked downstairs.

Paul sank down on the bed, confused about what was happening to him.

* * *

Michael glanced at the readout. "Here we are. Paul Wellman, 15. And there's his address."

"So what do you want to do now?"asked Michelle.

"Go round there, of course."

"You're just going to jaunt into his front room?"asked Dave.

"Nothing so forward. We'll ring the bell."

"Hold on a minute,"Michelle cut in. "We?"

"Well, you're coming with me, aren't you? A little Tomorrow People welcoming committee."

"Michael, my experiences with meeting new Tomorrow People aren't so good so far."

"Unfortunate, I admit. But I had quite a good one once."

Michelle sighed. "Okay. One for all and all for one."

"Do you need me to come as well?"asked Dave.

Michael shook his head. "No. I need you to keep an eye on things here. We shouldn't be long." He went to a locker and took out a jaunting belt.

"What's that for?"asked Michelle.

"For Paul. I think it would be best if we deal with him on home territory."

* * *

A few minutes later, Michael and Michelle were ringing the doorbell at Paul's house. Mrs Wellman answered it. "Yes?"

Michael smiled. "Hi. Is Paul in?"

"He's upstairs. Why?"

"We need to see him about something."

"It's late. Couldn't this wait til morning?"

"It is rather important,"Michelle put in,

"All right. You'd better come in." Mrs Wellman showed them through into the lounge then called up the stairs. "Paul! There's someone here to see you."

Paul came down into the lounge, wearing a dressing gown over his night clothes. "What is it?"

"Do you know who we are?"asked Michael.

"Michael and Michelle. I don't know how I know but I do."

Mrs Wellman looked at Michelle curiously. "I know you from somewhere, don't I?"

"Probably,"Michelle replied simply.

Paul spoke calmly. "You're the same as me, aren't you? You know about these powers."

"Powers?"repeated Mrs Wellman. "What are you talking about?"

Michael held up the belt. "Put this on, Paul. There's something we need to show you. Your son's part of a new stage of human evolution, Mrs Wellman. It might sound crazy but it's true. Trust me, in a few seconds you'll believe it. And I assure you we don't mean him or anyone else any harm."

Paul had put the belt on. "What now?"

"Close your eyes and relax." Michael looked at Michelle and she understood. The two of them added their mental powers to operating Paul's belt and together the three of them jaunted.


	10. Serial 4 Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

Paul stared around at his surroundings in astonishment. "Welcome to the lab,"Michael told him simply. He nodded to the other person present. "Dave, Paul. Paul, Dave."

"Hi,"Dave greeted him.

Paul nodded weakly. "Hello." He turned to Michael and Michelle. "Is this really where you live?"

"Not exactly,"Michael replied. "There are dormitories here but we have normal homes like yours as well."

"What were you doing at that newsagent's?"asked Michelle suddenly.

"Robbing it." Paul looked ashamed. "I didn't want to but…Baz and his gang, they practically rule the school. If I don't do what they say, it'll be the worse for me."

"It can't go on,"Michael told him grimly. "You realise that, don't you?"

"Yeah."

"Well, you've got three people here you can count on to help. Just call us or come here if you need anything."

"I'd better be getting home,"Paul decided. "My mum'll be worried."

"Of course. You know what to do."

Paul stepped onto the jaunting pad and faded away.

* * *

The following morning, Paul was on his way to school when he found his way blocked by Baz and the others. "You ran out on us last night,"Baz commented.

Paul tried not to betray his fear. "Well – the robbery was done, I didn't think you needed me anymore."

"Well, you thought wrong. You see, we've got a job on this afternoon. And your talents could come in handy."

"This afternoon? What?"

"The post office."

Paul thought about this. "But, Baz, the post office is open this afternoon."

"Right. We're gonna rob it while it's open." Baz pulled his coat aside to reveal a gun hanging from his belt. "That a problem?"

Paul shook his head nervously. "No. No, not at all. Erm, I'll meet you back here at lunchtime, right?"

"Make sure you do."

* * *

Paul appeared in the lab but found it deserted. "Michael!"he shouted. "Michelle!"

Michael, Michelle and Dave appeared on the pad behind him. "What's up?"Michael asked.

Paul was momentarily dumbfounded. "Hang on, if you weren't here how did you hear me?"

"Telepathic, remember?"Michelle explained. "We could hear you calling in our minds."

"Has something happened?"Dave asked.

Paul nodded. "Baz. He's stepped up a gear. Talking about taking out a post office. Armed robbery."

"We're going to need to stop him." Michael thought for a moment. "I can get on to the police, have them waiting nearby. But I'm going to need to know from you exactly when the robbery's taking place."

"I don't know! All I know is it's this afternoon."

"Too imprecise. You'll have to tell me when you get there."

"If I slip away, Baz'll get suspicious."

"Then use telepathy."

Paul looked uncertain. "I'm not sure I can."

"You've already done it once,"Michelle reminded him.

"Just direct your thoughts at me,"Michael instructed.

Paul paused and concentrated. "Michael, it's happening now."

Michael responded telepathically. "Okay. We're on our way."

Paul grinned and spoke aloud. "We actually did it! Are you sure you'll get the police to listen?"

"They've picked up a few contacts over the years,"Dave confirmed.

"You'd better get back to them,"Michael advised. "But remember – you're not alone."

Paul smiled and jaunted.

* * *

Baz and his gang, Paul among them, burst through the doors of the post office. Baz waved the gun at the cashier. "Start emptying the till." He gestured to one of his friends, who produced a bag.

Paul hung back, desperately sending out telepathic messages. "Michael, now,"he sent. "Michael, where are you? It's happening now!"

The cashier had finished filling the bag. Baz gestured for his group to leave. "Come on, quick!"

They dashed outside…to find a group of police officers waiting, along with Michael and Michelle. The three gang members were quickly grabbed by policemen. Baz fired two shots into the air and then ran.

Michael caught Paul's eye and realised what he was going to do. "Paul, no!"he shouted but he was too late. Paul jaunted.

"Where's he gone?"asked Michelle.

"Wherever Baz is going,"Michael answered.

"Well, we need to find out where that is. Quick, back to the lab."

* * *

When Baz arrived at his lock-up, he found Paul already there. "I thought you were behind me,"he protested.

"I took a shortcut,"Paul explained.

Baz seemed to suddenly remember about Paul's new abilities. He nodded curtly. "They got the rest. How did they know we were coming?"

"I told them."

Baz blinked. "What?"

"I couldn't let you carry on, Baz. These powers I'm developing – seems they come with certain obligations."

Baz aimed the gun at him. "Really? Well, there are a few things I'm obliged to do."

* * *

Michael and Michelle sat at the focusing table in the lab while Dave hovered nearby. "What are you doing?"he asked.

"We're trying to locate Paul,"Michelle replied.

"Can you do that?"

"We can if you let us concentrate!"

Michael stood up. "He's in a lockup round the back of the Wentworth Estate. Dave, call the police, tell them to meet us there. Michelle." The pair of them ran for the jaunting pad.

* * *

Baz ushered Paul out onto the forecourt. "Don't want to get blood on my floor. Takes ages to clean."

Paul watched as Baz aimed the gun at him from a few feet away. Suddenly, he heard Michelle's voice in his head. "Eight metres to your left."

Paul glanced round briefly and saw Michelle standing out of sight of Baz, beckoning to him. He understood and, as Baz was about to fire, he jaunted, reappearing beside her. "Where's Michael?"he asked her telepathically.

"Watch,"she sent back.

Michael jaunted into the courtyard behind Baz. "Barry!"he called out.

Baz spun round, gun raised. "Who are you?"

"Don't you remember? We met outside the post office."

Baz's eyes widened in realisation. "You're with the police!"

He fired – and Michael jaunted, reappearing a few feet to the left. "In a manner of speaking."

Baz whirled round and fired again – and again Michael jaunted. This time he appeared behind Baz. "You know, you could hurt someone if you do that."

Baz spun round, firing before he completed the arc, but again Michael was too quick. He jaunted a few feet to the right. "Who are you?"Baz gasped.

"We're the Tomorrow People. That gun doesn't seem to be doing you any good. Perhaps mine would be better." He jaunted behind Baz. Before the crook even knew he was there, Michael drew his stun gun and fired, causing Baz to sprawl unconscious to the ground.

Michelle and Paul emerged from hiding. "You killed him?"Paul asked, astonished.

"We can't kill, Paul,"Michelle replied.

"Stun gun,"Michael explained. "He'll be out for quite a few minutes. Just long enough for the police to show up."

* * *

Michelle was floating in hyperspace, wearing her AE suit without the helmet once more. Michael jaunted beside her, also wearing an AE suit. He removed his helmet. "Thought I'd find you here."

"I needed some space to think. You were right about Paul. He's not a bad kid."

"Well, breakouts tend to attract a certain type."

"So now he joins us. Things aren't going to be the same, are they?"

"Bit crowded in the lab, you mean? Perhaps." He smiled at her. "But like you said, plenty of space out here."

* * *

**End of Serial Four**


	11. Serial 5 Chapter 1

**SEASON TWO SERIAL TWO:** Prognosis Uncertain

**CHAPTER ONE**

Steve spoke with the Federation medical officer as they headed into the facility. "You're certain your treatment has been a success?"

"There is no doubt about it. The subject is completely free of the psychosis he exhibited when he first acquired his abilities."

"I hope you're right. The Tomorrow People went through a lot to capture him and deliver him to us. I'd hate for it to be for nothing."

They entered the treatment room. Mark was standing in front of them. "Am I free to go now, Doctor?"

"Of course, Mark. I'll just remove the telepathic inhibitors and then Steve here will escort you back to Earth."

Mark waited as the medical officer removed two devices from his temples. "Just one thing I have to do first." And with that, he sent a blast of telepathic energy at the medical officer, frying his mind. Before Steve could react, Mark jaunted away.

* * *

Michael and Michelle were showing Paul the full extent of the lab. "The computer terminal gives us access to all local media and data storage,"Michael explained.

"Bit of a botch up, isn't it?"Paul asked.

"Well, it was all put together in a bit of a hurry,"Michael admitted. "The lab was severely damaged some months back. Our main computer, TIM, was destroyed."

Michelle was examining a bank of lights. "Michael, if I understand these instruments correctly, we're receiving a message from the Galactic Trig."

"From this Federation you told me about?"Paul asked.

"That's right." Michael stood in front of a monitor. "This is the Tomorrow People of Earth. We are receiving you."

Steve's image appeared on the screen. "Hello, Michael."

Michael smiled. "Steve! What can we do for you?"

"I'm afraid it is what you must do for yourselves, Michael. Mark has escaped. We believe he may be on his way back to Earth."

"You told us Mark couldn't escape,"Michelle protested. "That you'd arrange to have him locked away in one of the Federation's most secure correction centres."

"And so we did. But many of those here at the Trig are unused to the traits of duplicity and deceit practised by less advanced races. Mark was able to convince those in the correction centre that he was cured. As soon as he was removed from his restraints, he attacked a medical officer. The man is still undergoing treatment for severe brain damage."

"Seems he hasn't changed then,"Michael sighed.

"Not at all. He's still as dangerous as ever. So be on your guard."

* * *

Mark materialised in the middle of Trafalgar Square. Several onlookers saw him appear as if from nowhere and turned to gape in astonishment. A couple of policemen ran forward. "Hey, you there!"one of them called. Mark summoned up a burst of telekinetic energy and sent them both sprawling. Then he dashed off through the streets.

* * *

Michael, Michelle and Paul sat in the lab's lounge area. Paul was confused. "So who is Mark?"

"A rogue Tomorrow Person,"Michael explained. "He didn't take to breakout very well."

"You remember how we told you we can't kill or cause people to come to harm?"Michelle asked. Paul nodded. "Well, Mark can."

Paul didn't really understand this. "How come he can and we can't?"

"Oh, that's simple,"Michael replied. "He's insane."

"And the man on the monitor?"

"Steve? He's a Tomorrow Person as well. One of our representatives at the Trig. He helped us catch Mark last time."

"But not this time?"

"No, it seems we're on our own. Let's just hope this turns out to be a simple assignment."

* * *

In an office several thousand miles away, a man in a suit entered carrying some sheafs of papers. "We've just had contact with one of our agents in London. A boy just materialised out of nowhere in the middle of Trafalgar Square."

Agent Walker examined the papers. "I'll take a team on the first flight to England. Have all our agents alerted to look out for this boy."

"You think it's the Tomorrow People again?"

"Almost certainly."

"Well, keeping tabs on them could be a bit difficult. You know they have a habit of popping up all over the place."

"Not this time." Walker reached into his drawer and took out an oddly-shaped gun. "I managed to get hold of this. A group of aliens gave it to one of our former presidents. It should show the Tomorrow People a thing or two."

* * *

Michael, Michelle and Paul had retired to Michelle's house where her mother had prepared a meal for them. Michael finished off his dessert and smiled. "Thanks, Mrs. That was very nice."

"Very kind of you to say so, Michael. And please call me Tina." She turned to Paul. "So, you're one of these Tomorrow People too, are you? You've broken out or whatever you call it?"

"Yes, um, Tina. A few weeks ago."

"Well, good luck to you. The amount of trouble these two have got themselves into…"

Michelle's gaze flickered over to an ignored TV set nearby. Something on the news report caught her eye. "Mum, can we have the sound on?"

"Well, I suppose we've finished eating…"

"Please. It might be important."

Her mother pressed the button on the remote control and they heard the voice of the newscaster speaking over a picture of grainy CCTV footage. "No explanation has been given for the boy's appearance which witnesses have described as 'appearing out of thin air'. Two policemen were injured in the incident but they recovered quickly and were released from hospital this afternoon."

Michelle glanced at Michael, who stated what they both knew. "Mark."

* * *

Mark stood outside a house. A "For Sale" sign hung outside. There seemed to be an air of neglect about the place. The garden was overgrown, the paintwork neglected. He jaunted inside, appearing in one of the upper rooms. Most of the furniture had been taken out. That which was left was broken, smashed as though by some violent force. A smile played across his lips at the memory. Then he jaunted away.

* * *

Michael was on the phone while Michelle, Paul and Michelle's mother stood nearby. "Yes, thank you very much for your help." He replaced the receiver and turned to face the others. "Mark's mother moved up north soon after his disappearance. Put most of her stuff in storage and went to stay with her sister. She didn't even hang around long enough to sell her house. It's been on the market ever since but without anyone around to maintain it, it's not a very attractive property."

"So Mark could be holed up there?"Michelle asked.

"Makes sense. We should check it out."

"Look, this all sounds very dangerous,"Michelle's mother protested. "Surely it would be better to leave this to the police?"

"The police wouldn't know what to do with a Tomorrow Person,"Michelle pointed out. "I'm afraid it's up to us."

"It always is, isn't it? Well, good luck to you then."

"Are we going to head back to the lab and get the stun guns?"Paul asked.

Michael shook his head. "We've not got much hope of sneaking up on him and I'd rather not put him on guard by making it look like an attack. Strictly recon. Come on."

The three of them jaunted…

* * *

…reappearing in the deserted front room of Mark's old house. Michael gestured to Michelle and Paul to fan out. They checked the ground floor rooms then carefully ascended the stairs. They checked all the rooms in turn, ending up in the one where Mark had been earlier. "He's not here,"Michelle noted.

"No,"Michael agreed. "But he has been."

"How do you know?"asked Paul.

"I just do. I can sense it. And quite recently too."

Mark's voice sounded in their heads. "Michael. Michelle."

"Did you hear that?"Michael asked Michelle. She nodded.

"I heard it too,"Paul confirmed. "How?"

"Omnidirectional transmission. Telepathy doesn't have to be focused, you can just send it anywhere. We hear you, Mark. What do you want?"

"To talk."

"We can meet on neutral territory…"

"Actually, I was thinking more like your territory. You'd better hurry. You know how angry I can get if I'm left to my own devices."

"He's at the lab,"Michelle realised.

Michael nodded. "We'd better get back there." They jaunted once again.

* * *

Mark was sitting at the focusing table when they arrived, a stun gun held nonchalantly in his hand. Michael, Michelle and Paul stepped off the jaunting pad. Mark smiled. "Well, well. Good to see you both again. And I see you've got a new friend. Who are you then?"

"Paul."

"Pleased to meet you, Paul. I imagine these two have been telling you how terrible I am."

"Something like that."

"What do you want, Mark?"asked Michael. "I take it this isn't a social call."

"Actually, in a sense, it is. I just wanted to let you know that I'm back in the neighbourhood – although I imagine your masters at the Federation have already told you about that. And to tell you that despite you imprisoning me and sending me off to those brain adjusters of theirs, I bear you no ill will. You leave me alone and I'll leave you alone."

"You need to go back to the Trig, Mark,"Michelle insisted. "They can cure you there."

"Cure me? So I become like you? Soft? You don't seem to get the idea, do you? We're the Tomorrow People! Homo Superior! We're here to replace the saps, not kowtow to them and help them across the road! Well, even if you are unwilling to take your rightful places, I am." He walked past them to the jaunting pad, stun gun in his hand but not pointed at them. He stepped onto the pad and faded away.


	12. Serial 5 Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

At Heathrow Airport, Walker was waiting with two other men. The agent who had brought him the report earlier approached. "We've had our people do a check on that boy. It seems he matches the description of a teenager who went missing six months ago."

"Well don't keep me in suspense, Burns. What have they found out?"

"The boy doesn't have any family in the area anymore but his old home is still empty. It could be a useful hiding place."

"Good thinking, Burns. It take it you have the address?"

"Yes, sir."

"Well, then – let's get down there."

* * *

Michael, Michelle and Paul had gone back to Mark's old house. They were creeping along outside, circuiting the house while staying close to the walls. All of them had stun guns in their holsters now. "I don't understand what we're doing back here,"Paul protested. "We've already checked this place – Mark isn't here."

"He wasn't here before,"Michael agreed. "But that's because he was at the lab waiting for us. Maybe he's come back here."

As they neared the front of the house, a black cab pulled up nearby. A group of men emerged from it. The three Tomorrow People flattened themselves against the wall. Michael peered round the corner and his gaze alighted on a familiar figure among the group. "Oh no,"he murmured.

"What is it?"asked Michelle.

"See for yourself."

Michelle leaned past Michael and saw what he had seen. "Walker,"she observed telepathically.

"Who's Walker?"Paul asked out loud. Michael and Michelle shushed him. "Who's Walker?"he repeated telepathically.

"Someone almost as dangerous as Mark is,"Michael sent back. "Let's get back to the lab."

The three of them jaunted away, moments before one of Walker's men came round the corner.

* * *

A group of men in their 30s, all of them wearing biker jackets and with rippling muscles, were holed up in a warehouse. One of them tipped a bagful of jewellery onto the floor. "We really cleaned that place out."

"Most impressive." Mark approached them. "But don't you think you should be setting your sights a bit higher than stealing a few baubles?"

The man who had spoken before, Felix, turned on him angrily. "Where did you come from?"

"I appeared out of thin air. Now, what would you say if I told you that if you work for me you'll be able to take anything you like, whenever you like, and no-one will try and stop you?"

"You're saying you can get rid of the police?"

"I'm saying I'm going to make you the police. Not the sort of police that are around at the moment, of course. The sort that will make sure everyone does exactly what I say – and make a tidy little amount for yourselves on the side, of course."

Felix looked away scornfully. "You're a dreamer, boy. Head on back home and stop bugging us."

Mark unleashed a burst of telekinetic energy at Felix, sending him tumbling end over end. As Felix crouched on his knees, Mark began increasing pressure on his throat as if strangling him. Several of the other gangmembers started forward but Mark raised a hand and stopped them in their tracks.

"Do you believe me now?"he asked. Gasping for breath, Felix nodded. Mark released him. "Good. Now. Let me tell you how it's going to be…"

* * *

Paul was struggling to take in the influx of new information. "So this Walker is an FBI agent? And he's hunting you?"

"That about sums it up,"Michael confirmed.

"How many old enemies do you have exactly?"

"Not that many."

"But what's Walker doing here?"Michelle wondered. "Is it anything to do with Mark?"

"Almost certainly, I'd say. His little stunt must have made the news all over the world. And Walker would be pretty keen to get his hands on a Tomorrow Person. Rogue or otherwise."

"So basically we've got a three-way war on. Us, Mark and Walker."

"Yes. Not a very pretty scenario."

* * *

Mark was standing with Felix near one of the roads leading into Trafalgar Square. "You've got all the exits covered?"

"Absolutely, Mark. No-one's going to get out of this place without our say-so."

"Good. In that case, it's showtime." Mark jaunted, reappearing on one of the lower struts of Nelson's Column. "Greetings, all of you,"he called out. Several of the crowd stopped and looked up in astonishment. The news spread through the square until everyone was looking up at Mark. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am one of the new generation of the human race. Your superiors. Your new masters. All of you will soon serve me."

* * *

Michael, Michelle and Paul crowded around the monitor in the lab. It displayed an image of Mark making his speech. "I don't think we're going to be able to keep our existence a secret after this,"Michelle commented.

"We can leave the spin for another time,"Michael replied. "Right now the important thing is stopping him. Let's go."

* * *

The crowd in Trafalgar Square were only slightly astonished when Michael, Michelle and Paul jaunted in front of the column. Michael aimed his stun gun up at Mark. "Mark! Come down from there!"

"Ah, the valiant Tomorrow People!"Mark laughed. "Those who believe we should hide away, conceal our powers, live side by side with the inferior people! The deluded ones."

"Mark, whatever it is you're up to, we can't let you do it."

At that moment, there was a commotion over by one of the street entrances. One of Felix's gang was involved in a scuffle with a group of black-suited men. One of the new arrivals struck the gang member over the head with some sort of truncheon, knocking him out. Then they began advancing across the square towards the group crowded in the centre.

"Oh no, it's Walker,"Michelle realised.

"Keep them covered,"Michael snapped.

"Tomorrow People!"Walker shouted. "Lay down your weapons!"

"Look, Walker, we're just trying to help!"Michael protested.

"You think to give orders to me?"Mark cried. He waved a hand, knocking most of the FBI agents off their feet with a burst of telekinetic energy. Walker struggled to his feet and raised the gun he had been showing to his men before. He fired at Michelle and she collapsed.

"Barilium,"Michael realised. He hurried to Michelle's side. "Paul, give me a hand."

Michael and Paul lifted Michelle and carried her away from the danger zone. The crowd were milling around them in panic, hiding them from both Walker and Mark. Michael glanced upwards and saw Mark leap off Nelson's Column and jaunt before he hit the ground. "Why don't we just jaunt as well?"Paul asked.

"Michelle can't,"Michael replied. "The barilium has temporarily robbed her of her powers." They headed towards an alleyway where one of Felix's gang was waiting for them. Michael and Paul fired their stun guns, knocking him unconscious. They laid Michelle down and Michael took a matter transporter clip from his pocket, attaching it to her jaunting belt. "You can activate this telepathically,"he told Paul. "Transfer yourself and her back to the lab."

"What are you going to do?"asked Paul.

"Make sure the crowd gets away safely. Go on, off you go." Michael watched Michelle and Paul fade away.

Nearby, the crowd was milling towards an exit street but found their way blocked by one of Felix's gang. Suddenly, Michael jaunted in nearby and fired his stun gun, knocking the man unconscious. He began appearing and disappearing all over the square, stunning any gangmembers who hadn't already fled. Only when he was certain all exits were clear did he jaunt away.

* * *

Michelle opened her eyes to find Michael and Paul looming over her. "What happened?"she asked.

"Walker hit you with a burst of barilium,"Michael explained. "It's a substance that robs telepaths of their abilities. You shouldn't suffer any ill effects. Just don't try using your powers for a while."

"So what's our next move?"asked Paul.

"This is getting too big for us,"Michael observed. "I'm going to contact General West and ask him to speak to the Home Office. We're going to need police backing on all this. At least that way if Walker turns up again there'll be someone to stop him."

* * *

Mark was back in the warehouse where he had first met the gang when Felix and three others arrived. "So few of you?"he asked. "Where are the others?"

"Those people that confronted you – the ones you called the Tomorrow People,"Felix replied. "They attacked us, knocked us unconscious. Most of the boys were arrested."

"Ah. The Tomorrow People. I really must use stricter measures if they cross us next time."

"Next time? Listen, so far as I can see they can do everything you can."

"Not quite everything. They can't kill. Which gives us an advantage. There's something I have to do."

* * *

Michael, Michelle and Paul were watching a report on the incident in Trafalgar Square. "We're lucky the cameras didn't pick us up,"Michelle commented. "The last thing we need is our faces being splashed across the news worldwide."

"Many of the participants in the incident appeared to vanish soon afterwards,"the newsreader stated. "Their current whereabouts are unknown."

Mark suddenly jaunted into the news studio behind him. "I can give you a clue right now." He knocked the newsreader out of the way and sat in his place. "I meant what I said to the crowd in Trafalgar Square. I am superior. And I will rule you all. In case there is still any doubt about my abilities, I suggest you all gather under the cliff at the east coast one hour from now."

* * *

Walker turned from the TV to address his men. "Get your guns. We're heading to the east coast. And this time, no-one's getting in our way."

* * *

Michael put the phone down. "I've spoken to West. A police force is heading to the coast but they won't go in until we arrive."

"Then we'd better hurry up,"Paul observed.

"Right behind you,"Michelle confirmed.

Michael turned to her. "Hang on, you still haven't got your powers back."

"I'm wearing a matter transporter programmed fo the lab. I only need to tap it to get back here. I'm in no danger and I can handle a stun gun as well as any of you. So shall we go?"

* * *

Mark, Felix and the other remaining gangmembers were on the clifftop. "So, what you going to do?"asked Felix.

"Jump off the cliff,"Mark replied. "I can jaunt in midair and land at the foot. They'll see then just how powerful I am."

"Leap from the roof of the temple and they shall see the truth of your power,"Michael noted. He, Michelle and Paul approached, accompanied by a group of police officers. "Not this time, Mark."

"You really think you can stop me?"Mark demanded. "Felix."

The gang members advanced but the Tomorrow People fired their stun guns, knocking them all unconscious. Mark waved his hand, sending the policemen flying. Then he directed his psychic powers at the Tomorrow People. Michael and Paul collapsed to their knees. Michelle looked at them both in horror. "Quick, jaunt, both of you!"

"Why isn't it affecting you?"Mark demanded.

"I'm not telepathic at the moment,"Michelle replied. "You can't make the link."

Suddenly, Walker and his men came running up. "Stop whatever you're doing!"Walker demanded. He fired his barilium gun at Mark, causing him to collapse. Michelle turned and fired her stun gun, downing Walker.

The police were on their feet, surrounding the remaining FBI agents. "We are representatives of the US government!"Burns protested. "You have no right to restrict us."

"Save it, Fed,"the police sergeant retorted. "You'll be lucky if your badge keeps you out of jail."

Michael and Paul were beginning to stir. "Are you both all right?"Michelle asked.

"Yes,"Michael confirmed. "We're lucky the contact was only brief."

Paul pointed. "Michael, look! Mark!"

Mark had recovered from the barilium shot and was running towards the cliff edge. "Mark, no!"Michael shouted.

Mark jumped. The three Tomorrow People ran to the cliff edge and saw him disappearing into the distance. "We've got to do something!"Michelle insisted.

"Like what?"Michael asked. "He can't jaunt and we can't exactly slap a matter transporter on him in midair."

Mark suddenly seemed to realise his situation. He screamed – and the scream cut off as he hit the ground. He lay, spreadeagled at the bottom of the cliff, in front of the crowd who had come to witness his power.

* * *

Mark lay in the hospital bed, hooked up to monitors. His skin was pale, his breathing shallow. Michael, Michelle and Paul stood by him. "We could heal him, you know,"Michelle pointedout. "Send him back to the Federation. It's probably what they'd want."

"The Federation had their chance,"Michael replied. "They left stopping Mark up to us and we've done it. Our way. Leave him like this. It might upset the Federation but I can handle that."

"What if he wakes up?"asked Paul.

"Then we'll deal with it. But for now, I think he's taken up enough of our time. Let's go home."

* * *

**End of Serial Five**


	13. Serial 6 Chapter 1

**SEASON TWO, SERIAL THREE:** Visitors

**CHAPTER ONE**

Michelle paused for a moment as she was about to join Paul on the jaunting pads. "Are you sure you won't come with us?"

Michael shook his head. "Uh-uh. It only takes two of you to report to the Trig. Anyway, someone has to keep an eye on Earth while you're gone."

"My guess is you don't want to face the same grilling we're going to get,"Paul commented. "When we spoke to Steve, he didn't seem too happy with us just leaving Mark in a coma."

"Earth and everywhere else is a lot better off with Mark out of the way. Maybe that's not very Tomorrow People of me but I'll save my sympathies for those who deserve it."

"You're still going to be awfully isolated here. You going to call Dave in for assistance?"

Michael shook his head. "No, Dave's busy at the moment. I'll manage on my own. It's not like there's anyone else."

"Well, there's Scarlett,"Michelle observed.

Michael paused and looked at her. "Who's Scarlett?"

"A friend of mine. She's not too busy at the moment. She said it would be all right for you to call her for help if anything happened while we were away. I put her number in the lab computer."

"Uh-huh. And she knows about us, does she?"

"I might have mentioned it to her."

"So – you two can bring friends to the lab but I can't?"Paul demanded.

"It is supposed to be secret,"Michael pointed out. "But hey – come one, come all!" He glanced back at Michelle. "I will call Scarlett if anything happens. Now go on, you two, you're keeping the council waiting."

Michelle joined Paul and the pair jaunted.

* * *

At that moment, an object was streaking towards Earth. A man-made object…or rather one that hadn't been made by Man at all. The four-strong crew were wrestling with the controls. "What happened?" demanded the captain, Thrilp.

"We hit a meteorite,"replied the pilot, Delten. "We've sustained heavy damage."

Thrilp glared at the blue and green planet growing ever larger on the screen. "What planet is that?"

"It is called Earth,"answered the navigator, Ilandra, from her console to the side of the cockpit. "It is given protected planet status by the Galactic Federation. The inhabitants are at a primitive level although over the last fifty of their years a handful have begun to develop telepathy."

The fourth crewmember, Garix, looked around in horror. "If it has protected planet status, the Federation will arrest us for being there."

"If the Federation come and take us off that planet, they'll be doing us a favour,"Thrilp replied. "Our government will arrange for our release."

"Besides,"put in Delten,"I don't think we have much choice. Whether we want to or not, that's where we're going to end up."

* * *

In the lab, alarms were going off. Michael hurried to a console and pressed a button. The monitor screen lit up to show a graphic representation of a high speed object heading for a planet. "Oh, great timing,"he muttered. He operated some more controls. "You'd better be right about this, Michelle."

A female voice came over the speaker. "Hello?"

"Scarlett?"Michael asked. "My name's Michael. I'm a friend of Michelle's. She said she told you about me."

"Yes, that's right. She thought you were going to be a bit short-staffed while she was away."

"That's about the size of it. Are you free at the moment?"

"Yes, er, how do I get there?"

"I'm sending a matter transporter to you now. It looks like a sort of belt. I want you to put it on."

"All right. Now what?"

"Now wait." Michael turned towards the jaunting pad as Scarlett materialised on it.

The young woman looked around in bewilderment. "Wow. This place is…out of this world."

"Bits of it. I'm Michael. I know you now – you used to work with Michelle, right?"

Scarlett nodded. "Uh-huh. So what's the problem?"

Michael gestured to the monitor. "One of our satellites has picked up an object from space on a direct course towards Earth. So far as I can tell, it's a spaceship."

"A spaceship? You mean aliens? An invasion?"

"I don't think so. From the way it's approaching, I think it's crashing. I think they're in trouble."

"So what do you want to do?"

"Find out where they've ended up, get out there, discover what they want and what we can do about it."

"And where have they ended up?"

Michael checked the readings. "Somewhere in the United States of America. In New Mexico."

* * *

In an office closer to the scene, a dark-suited man entered with a file. "Sir, we've got a report from New Mexico. A UFO was spotted coming to ground out in the desert."

Agent Walker leaned forward over his desk. "It's landed?"

"From the eye witness accounts, sir, it sounds more like it crashed."

"Prepare a team for mobilisation immediately."

* * *

Scarlett was mounting the jaunting pad while Michael searched through the weapons locker. "Here, you'd better take one of these." He threw her a stun gun, taking one for himself.

"What for?"asked Scarlett.

"In case the aliens are hostile. Or in case anyone else is." He mounted the pad next to her. "You ever been to America?"

"No."

"And you did the accent so well."

Scarlett scowled at him. "People always have to mention the accent. Do you want me to put it on while we're there?"

"Better not. If any genuine Americans turn up, I'd rather our visitors knew we were separate. Jaunt us in."

* * *

Several local law enforcement vehicles were approaching the crash site. They halted at a safe distance. The senior officer, Sheriff Blaze, got out of his jeep and scanned the downed craft. "Don't look like no US aircraft I've ever seen,"he commented. "Better take this carefully, boys."

At that moment, a dark staff car drew up. Walker got out. "Are you in charge here?"

"That's right, mister. So who are you?"

Walker flashed his ID card. "Agent Walker, FBI. I have reason to suspect that that craft is in the service of hostile powers."

"You mean…Arab terrorists?"

"No, Sheriff, ah…"

"Blaze, sir."

"Sheriff Blaze. I believe its occupants are not of this world."

"Outer space creatures? I find that a little hard to believe, Agent Walker."

"Be that as it may, Sheriff Blaze, I suggest you place yourself at my disposal and maintain constant vigilance."

While the two men were discussing things, Michael and Scarlett had materialised on the other side of the ship. "Is this really a spaceship?"Scarlett asked.

"That'd be my guess,"Michael confirmed.

At that moment, Delten came staggering around the corner of the craft. He looked at them both with mistrust. "Who are you?"

"We're friends,"Michael assured him. "Who are you?"

"My name is Delten. The rest of the crew were injured in the crash. I came to find help."

"How many of you are there?"

"Four."

Michael turned to Scarlett. "You stay here with Delten. I'm going to head back to the lab and get matter transporters for them." He jaunted away.

Delten looked at the space where he had been standing. "Do you often do that?"

"Not before today,"Scarlett replied. She looked round. "Wait, someone's coming."

"Friends of yours?"

"Not necessarily. We'd best stay out of sight."

* * *

Walker, his aide Butcher and Blaze had entered the alien ship. There they found the unconscious bodies of Thrilp, Ilandra and Garix. "They look human enough,"Blaze noted.

"Appearances can be deceptive, Sheriff,"Walker replied. "Have them taken out of here. We have a facility nearby where we can determine their origin. Get your men to transport them out of here."

As Blaze went to get help, Butcher looked around. "Sir, there's four seats in here but only three crewmembers. You don't think that..?"

Walker took out his radio. "Walker to all units. Keep a look out. It's possible another alien is still at large."

* * *

Outside, Scarlett and Delten watched as Blaze's men carried the unconscious crewmembers out of the ship. "They're taking the others!"Delten cried. "You've got to stop them!"

Scarlett drew her stun gun. "Let's hope this is as easy as it looks." She fired in the direction of the deputies, downing one. Immediately, the others opened fire, forcing them to duck for cover.

Michael jaunted in next to them. "What's going on?"

"Police showed up,"Scarlett explained. "They're removing the other aliens."

Michael handed Delten a matter transporter. "Put this on, quickly."

As Delten did as he was instructed, Walker and Butcher stepped round the corner behind them. Butcher raised his gun. "Stay right where you are and raise your hands."

Without even looking round, Michael mentally activated his jaunting belt and the others' matter transporters. All three of them faded away.

Walker looked at the empty space, his jaw set tightly. "Tomorrow People…"

* * *

Michael, Scarlett and Delten all reappeared back in the lab. Delten looked around him. "Our records show the Earth people are not as advanced as this. Are you not from this world?"

"We are,"Michael replied. "But much of what you see about you was provided by the Galactic Federation. The rest was developed by an associate of mine. And I've added a few refinements."

Delten's eyes widened. "The Federation? Then…you are one of the emerging telepaths?"

"Yes. My name's Michael. This is Scarlett, a friend of mine."

"Where do you come from?"asked Scarlett.

"My home world is called Vuyip. We are not telepaths but we exist peacefully alongside those who are. We were on a survey mission when we struck your asteroid belt and crashed."

"We'll see what we can do about getting you home,"Michael assured him. "Is your ship salvageable?"

"From what I saw of it, no. Not without extensive refitting and the parts are not available on this world."

"Then the first thing we've got to do is make sure it doesn't fall into the wrong hands. You'll have to wait here. Scarlett, it's time to see if we've got an AE suit that will fit you."

* * *

Walker and Butcher entered the reception area of their building to see Thrilp, Ilandra and Garix being secured to trolleys by their science division. Blaze was standing nearby, looking as though he was planning on following them. "I'm afraid this is as far as you go, Sheriff,"Walker told him. "The activities we have going on here are highly sensitive and you're not cleared."

Blaze looked at him angrily. "Now, hold on a minute. We've gone to a lot of trouble to ensure you get these aliens. One of my men was shot!"

"He suffered no permanent harm and I have a far more important job for you to do. The people that shot your deputy are assisting the aliens. They are members of a dangerous subversive group known as the Tomorrow People. There were at least two of them at the crash site, there may be more. They have access to advanced technology that will enable them to transport directly to the crash site. I want you to place a guard there and stop them from interfering."

Blaze held his gaze for a moment then nodded. "Very well, sir, if you insist." He headed out.

Butcher gestured to the three captive aliens. "What about those?"

"Keep the males sedated. Send the female for analysis."

* * *

Michael and Scarlett were onboard the skylab, clad in AE suits. "If I'm reading these dials correctly, then the alien ship is empty,"Scarlett announced. "There are plenty of people close by, though."

"It doesn't matter,"Michael replied. "They could be standing right next to the ship and not come to any harm."

"What are you going to do?"

"Destroy it with the disintegrator cannon."

"Michelle always told me you Tomorrow People can't kill or harm anyone."

"We can't. I had this installed for use on inanimate objects. Like so." He triggered the cannon.

* * *

Blaze had just arrived back at the crash site when a thin red ray burst down out of the sky and struck the alien ship. He and his men watched in astonishment as it was atomised instantly.

* * *

Michael and Scarlett reappeared in the lab and removed their helmets. "You did what you had to do?" asked Delten.

"Yes,"Michael confirmed. "And now we can get on with helping you."

"I appreciate that but, while you've been wasting your time up there, my friends are in danger."

"We haven't been entirely idle,"Scarlett assured him. "While we were on the skylab, Michael sent a message to the Federation informing them of the situation."

"And we should be getting a reply right about now." Michael went to a console. "Ah, yes. They have informed your people and they're sending a ship to collect you. It'll be landing about a mile from the crash site as soon as night falls."

"I'm grateful,"Delten told him. "But I can't leave without the others."

"Which is why our next task has to be to find out where they are. And I suggest we begin our search at the crash site."

* * *

Butcher brought Walker a computer printout. "Results of physiological analysis, sir. The female's blood chemistry is completely different to any lifeform on this planet. X-rays have thrown up some interesting results as well."

Walker took the pages from him and scanned them. "Heart's in a different place, kidneys and liver smaller and…what's that?"

"So far as we can tell, it's a third lung. It seems they're capable of storing oxygen so they can survive in a vacuum for limited periods."

"Fascinating. The potential applications for this kind of information are incredible."

"The female is continuing to receive scans."

"Good. Have the older of the two males prepared for neural stimulation. I'll come down and observe."

* * *

Michael, Scarlett and Delten materialised near the site of the crashed ship. Michael gestured to the ground. "Plenty of tyre tracks. One of those vehicles must have taken your friends away. Let's see if we can follow them."

"Hold it!"Blaze emerged from behind a rock nearby. All around the trio, deputies appeared, guns trained on them. "One false move and we fire. Frisk them."

Deputies stepped forward and searched the trio, removing their stun guns, Michael's jaunting belt and the other two's matter transporters.

"Look, Sheriff, you've obviously made a mistake,"Scarlett protested.

"I don't think so,"Blaze replied. "Agent Walker's told me all about you Tomorrow People."

Michael froze at the name. "Walker?"

"You know him?"Delten asked.

"The head of the FBI's Parapsychology Division. He's been a thorn in the side of the Tomorrow People ever since we broke out."

"Was he one of the guys that got a drop on us near the ship?"asked Scarlett.

"Probably. I didn't bother looking at the time. Bit careless of me."

"Well, I imagine Mr Walker will want to renew your acquaintance,"Blaze noted. "Until then, I'm sure I can arrange rooms for you at the county jail."


	14. Serial 6 Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

Walker and Butcher had descended into their facility's laboratory. There, Ilandra was laid out on an examination table while scans were done of her. Nearby, Thrilp was strapped down to a table, scientists crowded around him. The alien was being kept in the barest of conscious states while the scientist prodded him with electric rods, causing him to arc in pain.

"Pain responses appear similar to humans, sir,"one of the scientists noted.

"Fascinating,"Walker observed,"how other lifeforms ape the behaviour of humans. Almost as if they were people."

Blaze came in. "Agent Walker, I thought you'd want to know…"

Walker turned on him angrily. "How did you get in here?"

"I said I had a report for you, your people said to come through." Blaze seemed to notice what was happening for the first time. "Hey, what's going on here?"

Walker turned to Butcher. "Have anyone responsible for letting the sheriff into a restricted area suspended from duty immediately. Sheriff, as you can see we're a little busy now…"

"You're torturing these people!"

"Don't be so melodramatic. This is a new form of animal. We are simply carrying out a laboratory examination."

"Animal? Agent, I agreed to an investigation of this incident but as far as I'm aware these prisoners of yours have committed no crime."

"Sheriff, will you cease interfering in matters that are not your concern and give me your report?"

Blaze glared at him mutinously. "The fourth…animal and two humans, presumably your Tomorrow People, were apprehended near the crash site. They…somehow managed to disintegrate the ship before we caught them."

"Incompetence! Where are they now?"

"In one of my cells."

"What?" Walker was horrified. "I told you how difficult it was to hold them!"

"We took away their advanced technology…"

"Even without it, they have certain abilities. Have them sedated and brought to me immediately."

* * *

Michael was standing by the door of the cell where he, Scarlett and Delten had been imprisoned, checking the position of the deputies. "What are you hanging around here for?"Scarlett asked. "From what I hear, you can just jaunt out of here."

"True,"Michael confirmed. "But that would still leave you two trapped."

"Well, when you get back to the lab, you can pick up some more matter transporters and come back for us."

Michael shook his head. "Without a belt, I can only jaunt short distances, a few miles at most. I'd never make it across the Atlantic."

"So you can do nothing?"asked Delten.

"I wouldn't exactly say that." Michael waved his hand across the lock and the door sprang open. "Simple telekinesis." He led them out into the office. "Now we need to find our equipment and get out of here."

"It's here." Blaze approached them carrying a pile of their belts and stun guns.

Scarlett looked at him, bewildered. "You're letting us go?"

"I've just been to Walker's complex. He's conducting obscene experiments on your friends. I don't really understand what's going on here but I know he's not on the right side."

"You could get in a lot of trouble for this,"Michael told him.

"Walker knows I left you locked up here. I'll simply tell him you used your powers to escape before I got back. It's not that far from the truth. He won't like it but he won't suspect me of helping you."

"This complex,"Delten put in. "Where is it?"

"And can you give us an idea of the exact layout?"Michael added, as he began handing out the equipment to the others.

Blaze looked at them anxiously. "You won't hurt them, will you?"

"Tomorrow People can't hurt anyone, no matter how deserving. It's the prime barrier."

"All right. I'll draw you a map."

* * *

Walker and Butcher were still in the laboratory with the scientists when Michael, Scarlett and Delten jaunted in. Before any of them could react, the trio opened fire with their stun guns, downing everyone in the room. Delten helped Ilandra off the table. "Are you all right?"

"Yes." She looked at Michael and Scarlett. "Who are these?"

"Friends. They work for the Galactic Federation. They're going to send us home."

Michael and Scarlett went over and untied Thrilp. He was still semi-conscious from the torture inflicted on him. "Where's the other member of your crew?"asked Michael.

Ilandra looked around. "Garix? They kept us in some sort of containment area. He must still be there."

"All right." Michael turned to Scarlett and Delten. "Give them your matter transporters."

"What's the idea?"Scarlett asked.

"I'm going to jaunt back to the lab with these two. I'll collect some more matter transporters and come back for you two and Garix. If you can find him while I'm gone, so much the better."

Scarlett nodded. "All right. Just…don't be long."

Michael smiled at her, then he, Thrilp and Ilandra faded away.

No sooner had they gone then Scarlett and Delten heard a voice coming over the intercom. "Anomalous energy discharge in the laboratory. No response from Agent Walker. Security report to that area immediately."

"Looks like we won't have time to find your friend,"Scarlett noted. "We're gonna have our hands full here."

* * *

In the lab, Michael and Ilandra helped Thrilp to sit on one of the couches. Michael searched in a locker for a matter transporter. "Give me your belt. And his."

Ilandra did as she was told. "What do we do in the meantime?"

"Stay here. There's a ship coming for you at dusk. I'll be back as soon as I've collected your friends and mine."

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Well, if you can give me any idea of where the containment facility is, it would make my job a lot easier."

* * *

Scarlett and Delten took cover behind the laboratory machinery as a group of FBI agents entered. The senior of the group checked the bodies of Walker and the others. "They've been rendered unconscious by some sort of advanced weapon. Probably those Tomorrow People."

Delten drew his stun gun but Scarlett placed a hand on his arm. "No,"she told him. "They might not know we're still here."

One of the other agents noticed the empty lab benches. "The subjects are gone."

"Probably teleported out of here,"the senior agent noted. "But search this place thoroughly anyway. If there is anyone still here, I want them found."

* * *

Michael jaunted into the corridor outside the jail area and fired his stun gun at the guard, rendering him unconscious. He then used his powers to unlock the door and pulled it open. Garix was lying slumped against one of the walls. Michael crouched beside the man and touched his temple, reviving him. Garix's eyes flipped open. "Who are you?"

"My name's Michael. I'm a Tomorrow Person. We're trying to get you out of there. Have you seen your friend Delten?"

"No, I haven't seen him since the crash."

"He's been with us. I left him and a friend of mine to find you." Michael thought for a moment. "They might still be in the laboratory." He handed Garix a matter transporter. "Put this on. I'll send you back to the lab." He noticed Garix's scared look. "Sorry, I mean our lab – our base. It's where Thrilp and Ilandra are."

"I'd rather stay and help find Delten."

"I appreciate the offer but you're not equipped." Michael hoisted his stun gun. "I have a feeling Walker's not done yet."

* * *

Scarlett and Delten were crawling around behind the equipment, trying to avoid the searching guards. Suddenly, Delten bumped into one of the consoles. A spanner left on top of it fell off and clattered to the floor noisily.

The senior agent turned at the noise. "There they are!"

Most of the agents present opened fire in the direction of the noise. Scarlett and Delten drew their stun guns and returned fire at the FBI agents, none of whom were under cover. Most of them were taken down in the first volley. The senior agent fired and knocked Delten's stun gun out of his hand. He cried out in pain. Scarlett turned to help him and the senior agent covered the space between them. He loomed over the pair, gun raised.

Then Michael jaunted into the room. Without pausing, he opened fire, stunning the senior agent. "Thanks," Scarlett told him.

"No problem." Michael glanced at Delten. "You all right?"

"Fine. The others?"

"Back at the lab. Where we should be. Let's go."

* * *

The lab was looking rather crowded at the moment, with Thrilp, Delten, Ilandra and Garix all sat on the couches. Michael and Scarlett stood facing them. "I've been in touch with your people,"Michael announced. "The ship they sent to collect you should be making planetfall very near to where you crashed in about two hours."

"What about that man – Walker?"asked Thrilp. "Won't he try to stop us leaving?"

"It's a possibility. But Scarlett and I will be there to protect you until the very last minute. Don't worry. Everything's going to be fine."

* * *

Walker was raging at his agents. "We had four aliens and the Tomorrow People in our grasp and we let them all get away! How I'm going to explain this to the bureau I don't know. They're already talking about pulling funding for this section."

Butcher came hurrying in. "Sir, we've just received a report from the radar station. They're detected an outer space object moving towards Earth at high speed."

"Another spacecraft?"

"So far as they can tell, sir."

"It must be coming to pick up those other ones. And the Tomorrow People will want to be there. We can catch them all together! Get as many men together as you can. And contact Sheriff Blaze! Maybe he can avoid messing it up this time."

* * *

Michael, Scarlett, Thrilp, Delten, Ilandra and Garix stood watching as the ship came into land. "We owe you a debt of thanks, both of you,"Thrilp commented.

"I appreciate it,"Michael replied. "But I think you'd better get going quickly before anyone else turns up. Er, your matter transporters, if you please."

"Oh yes, of course." The four handed their belts to Michael. He held them for a moment then they vanished.

"Where have they gone?"asked Scarlett.

"Back to the lab,"Michael replied. "I didn't fancy carrying them around with me."

At that moment, two black cars approached. "All of you, stop right there!"shouted a familiar voice.

"Walker!"gasped Scarlett.

Michael glanced round at the opening hatchway of the ship. "Inside, all of you. We'll hold them."

Michael and Scarlett knelt and fired their stun guns at the FBI agents. The Americans returned fire with handguns, crouched around their vehicles. The four Vuyipians hurried into the ship and the hatch closed behind them. Seconds later, the ship was lifting off again.

Michael glanced at Scarlett. "Our work here is done." They jaunted away.

As Walker glared impotently at the departing ship, two jeeps drew up. Blaze got out of one. "Was that the ship?"

"Yes, it was,"Walker snapped. "Where were you?"

"Right where you told us to be. Where that other ship came down."

"I said a kilometre west of where the other ship came down!"

Blaze shrugged. "Sorry, Mr Walker. Guess I must have misunderstood you."

* * *

Michael and Scarlett stood in front of the lab's screen, which was displaying an image of Delten. "We should be back on Vuyip in a few hours,"he remarked. "We have much to thank you for, Tomorrow People."

"Glad we could be of help,"Michael replied, before cutting the transmission. He and Scarlett turned and sat down on the couch.

"Seems it only takes one Tomorrow Person to save the day,"Scarlett commented.

"I couldn't have done it without your help."

"So. Are there any other services you want me to perform while Michelle is away?"

Michael looked at her and smiled.

* * *

**End of Season Two**


End file.
